Being a Friend
by Dr.RyRy
Summary: AU: After a year of married life in the TARDIS, tragedy strikes. When Amy leaves Rory, the Doctor has to pick up the pieces and get him back to how he used to be be. He thinks he's just being a friend, but will that still be the case later on? Set before "The God Complex". I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks a bunch. :)
1. Chapter 1

Um, wow. This is my first shot at a story on here, so it might be a little bit rubbish. Even if it is, I wouldn't mind a review or two. I have another chapter ready to go, but I'd like a couple of reviews before I add it on, so I know if this is worth carrying on or not.

Thanks, people. Lots o' love, RyRy.

**Also, I don't own Doctor Who.** If I had any influence whatsoever, Ten would've been topless more, and Amy would've died again. I really don't like her...

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Rory found it amazing, how time could pass so quickly in a time machine. He and his beautiful wife Amy had been adventuring with the Doctor for almost a year. A year of marital bliss. A year of amazing adventures. A year of... something not being quite right. It was strange, every now and then, something would happen to make Rory think something was upsetting Amy. The time when the two had been forced to hide from a Sontaran in a very small cupboard, Amy didn't look at him once. The time when Amy had almost fallen out of the TARDIS mid-flight, both he and the Doctor went to help her but it was the Doctor's hand she grabbed.

Something was off.

For some reason, Amy didn't want to touch Rory. Whenever he hugged her or kissed her, she was quick to move away, and usually she was the one instigating the hugs, and the kisses, and the... other activities. But ever since they'd stopped for a break on Earth a few months back, Rory knew something was up. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to forget, but he had this niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

On the 25th of June, 2011, Rory Pond went to sleep next to his beautiful wife, Amelia.

On the 26th of June, 2011, Rory Williams woke up alone, with a note beside his pillow, that simply read "I'm sorry".

Rory cried. He cried for what felt like days. He locked himself into what was his and Amy's room on the TARDIS, and refused to come out for anything. He stopped eating, he stopped talking, he only lay on the bed and soaked in the memories of what used to be and what never was.

* * *

><p>The Doctor couldn't concentrate. It was far too quiet inside the control room of the TARDIS. No one was around to hear him talk clever things and look impressed. Since Amy had departed, it was a lot quieter. Usually, either Amy or Rory was standing around, trying to keep up with what he was explaining, but now... there was silence. When Amy had told him she was going to leave, his first concern was Rory. But she gave some excuse about it all being too familiar, that they were stuck in a rut. The Doctor would land them in trouble, they'd be almost dead, and then they'd be safe again. She said that she regretted getting married too. She thought she was too young to get married, and since the wedding, things had changed between them. She had fallen out of love with the boy who waited. The Doctor couldn't believe that Amy would be so cruel as to reduce Rory to how he was now. All that could be heard was the faint hum and buzz of the TARDIS. Sometimes, it would be louder, more erratic, as if the ship was feeling the pain of its loneliest inhabitant. The Doctor sighed quietly as he walked towards the room Rory had holed himself up in. As he reached the door, he pulled the Sonic out of his pocket, but after a second thought, put it back before knocking lightly on the door. There was a long pause, with no answer, so the Doctor took a deep breath before talking.<p>

"Rory?" he called out softly. "I just wanted to say..." he trailed off, not actually knowing what he wanted to say. He was unsure what sort of things humans did in these situations. His hand brushed softly across the door. He knew he had built a certain reputation for saving the world, but for now, the world could wait. In the year Rory had been aboard the TARDIS, the two had become firm friends, the Doctor often calling him 'Rory the Roman'. He wouldn't be using that name for a while, it wouldn't be fair on the human. He was quiet still for a moment before talking again. "May I come in?" he asked quietly, still receiving no answer from inside. What if he wasn't in there, thought the Doctor. What if they had both left, and now he was doomed to wander the TARDIS corridors alone? He rubbed his forehead, put all thoughts about himself aside, and slowly opened the door, a little surprised it was unlocked.

What he saw broke his hearts.

Rory lay sleeping on the bed, dark bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, his face unshaven, his complexion pale, and he had various tear stains from crying into his clothes. He definitely looked a little skinnier too, but that's what not eating would do to you. The Doctor silently walked to the bed, and knelt beside his sleeping companion. Now he was closer, he could see streaks down Rory's face where he'd been crying. It almost brought the Time Lord to tears. He was amazed at how fragile humans could be, especially the one sleeping in front of him now. He tenderly reached out, fingering through the human's soft hair.

At the Doctor's touch, Rory began to stir. He made several incoherent noises before his eyes fluttered open. His face could only show disappointment. Disappointment at the fact it wasn't Amy who had woken him, but the Doctor. He slowly sat up, hoping to see his beloved Amelia in the room, but the disappointment only sank in further. He met eyes with the Doctor, and for a second, he thought he was going to cry again. But he was determined not to. He'd seen the Doctor in action. The man who could topple civilisations with a single sentence. He was not going to cry in front of him. The Doctor crouched quietly in front of his companion, unsure whether or not to pat the human, or hug him, or whatever humans would do in his position. But he only had to be there.

Amy. All fiery and beautiful, drifted back into Rory's mind. It put all other thoughts aside, and there was only Amy. Only loss. Only Rory Williams. Fresh tears began to trickle from the human's eyes, and he let out a shaky breath before breaking into quiet, pitiful sobs. He had to face another day without Amy. The Doctor rose to hug the human, and Rory leant forwards, their embrace meeting in the middle. It hurt the Doctor to see Rory like this, but all he could do for now was hold him. And that's all he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got my couple of reviews, so here is Chapter two! I'd like a couple more before Chapter Three, if that's all right. Also, I just thought I'd reply to some reviewer comments up here.

**psykit:** Thanks. I'm not sure what my writing stlye is, but I'm glad you like it. Also, Amy didn't leave the TARDIS because she wanted to, she left because it would've been unfair to Rory if she'd stayed. She would've been leading him on, as he would still be in love with her, but she wouldn't reciprocate the feeling.

**iBounce:** I'm glad you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

It had taken him a couple of days, but he'd done it. The Doctor had managed to coerce Rory into bathing, and had gotten him back on track with eating too. He wasn't anywhere near back to himself, but this was at least a start. He'd not really started to talk again though, but he was determined to hear Rory's voice once more. And he did. But only after another week of slowly getting the human to eat more, and getting his hygiene back to its former standards.

The two were standing in Cardiff Bay, the Doctor leaning back against a railing with a polystyrene box of fish and chips, and Rory stood looking out to sea, his own box of fish and chips still unopened.

"She isn't coming back, is she?" said Rory quietly, his voice all rough and raw from being unused for so long. The Doctor smiled, glad to hear the man's voice again, but he quickly vanished it, remembering their topic of muted conversation.

"Well, it's hard to-"

"Just say it." said Rory, cutting the Doctor off mid-sentence "I want to... I need to hear it."

"Fine," agreed the Doctor. "But on one condition. You eat eight of your chips." He wasn't certain, but he thought he heard the other male chuckle quietly. Once Rory had eaten his Recommended Doctor Intake of chips, he turned to look at the Time Lord. "She's not coming back, Rory. I'm sorry." he said sombrely, putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I should've known it was coming..." Rory muttered, probably to himself, but that didn't stop the Doctor listening. "I knew she was off with me, I knew we were... we were heading for this." He could feel his tear ducts at work, and shut his eyes as his vision blurred with tears. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeves and turned away from the Doctor, who quickly moved closer and put his arms around the human, holding him in yet another gentle embrace. Rory ignored it for a moment before turning toward the Doctor and hiding his face against the Time Lord's shoulder, letting the tears flow. The Doctor stroked Rory's back and kissed his head softly, whispering comforting words into the man's ears.

The two walked quietly to the TARDIS, the Doctor holding the two boxes of food, and Rory just trying not to trip over his feet. As they went inside, the Doctor set the boxes down and flicked a few knobs, pulled a couple levers and bashed the odd button or two. Rory just sat on the staircase, looking miserable. With the TARDIS safely in flight and the shields up, the Time Lord crouched in front of Rory.

"Would you like to watch a movie? I know there's a theatre in here somewhere, I just have to find it. I'm in the mood for a comedy, and you look like you could do with a laugh too." he said quickly, hoping that his usual bonkers talking would get a small smile from the human, but his expression remained the same. "C'mon... we can watch whatever you want."

"A romance." Rory quickly stated. The Doctor sighed, thinking it was hardly the best thing for him. He was about to deny him his choice, but didn't want to upset him further.

"If that's what you want." he said softly, rubbing the human's arm.

After an hour or so of searching, the Doctor found the theatre, which was really just a room with a couch, a screen and a Multi-Planetary Media Player. He flicked on the light switch and led Rory inside.

"Pick anything. DVD, Blu-ray, Red-ray, X-ray, No-ray, it doesn't matter, it plays them all. And don't judge a film by its cov-"

"This one." He heard the human say quietly. He walked over to him and took a look at the film in his hands. It was called 'Little Red' and had a picture of a beautiful red-headed woman, dressed as the character from the age-old fairy tale. The Doctor wasn't too sure, but in his current state, what Rory wanted, Rory got. The Doctor took the film and set it playing into the futuristic DVD player, before sitting down on the couch. He tweaked his bow-tie before patting the seat next to him for Rory. Again, he wasn't certain, but he thought he'd gotten another chuckle from the human. Rory came to join him, and the both watched the opening titles. Rory was already yawning and had leant towards the Doctor slightly, his head resting gently on the Time Lord's shoulder. The Doctor smiled and relaxed into the couch, happy to be Rory's pillow if that's what he wanted.

Rory was fast asleep before the film was even half over. The Doctor moved slowly and gently, not wanting to wake the human male as he slowly lowered him to lie across the couch. The Doctor knelt quietly beside him, his eyes wandering up and down Rory's sleeping form. 'How could Amy leave someone like him?' he thought. Someone so gentle. So trustworthy. So amazingly... human. He reached up gingerly and let his fingertips drift across Rory's cheek. He had never thought badly of his companions, why would he? If they were on the TARDIS, there was a special quality about them. But Amy had lost that. The little girl he'd met had grown up into someone he thought was fantastic. But even though she had the whole of time and space with the Doctor, she always had the one constant - Rory. The boy who waited. 2,000 years of waiting, and for what? For her to leave a year later with nothing but a note. The Doctor had never thought badly of his companions, but that had changed. Amy had mistreated Rory, the one person who would've done anything for her. But now she was gone he wouldn't do anything. At all. Rory was like a zombie, all because of Amy. The Doctor looked down to see his left hand clenched into a fist. He let out a sigh, and stood up. He was angry with Amy, but he couldn't let Rory see him that way. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over the sleeping human. He turned the film off, and the room became dark once more. Before he left, he took a final look at Rory, leant down and kissed his head, praying tomorrow would be a better day. Hopefully, the movie hadn't made him forget about all the progress they'd made together.


	3. Chapter 3

I really did not expect to be uploading two chapters today. I'm working on chapter four, so you won't have long to wait. I'm also throwing in a couple more reviewer replies up here seeing as I've already received the amount I wanted for Chapter Three.

**mira.g: **I'm not giving any spoilers, so you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**x-Avarice-x:** Your review really gave me a boost, so thanks. I was worried I was straying way out of character for them, and I'm still a little wary of it. Not sure if this chapter is in character or not, but still, I think it came out okay, don't you?

**hammyful:** Thank you! Amy lost my respect after she kissed the Doctor, knowing full well she was in a relationship with Rory. That annoyed me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Mine. That's mine. That was trouble. I lost a hand with that." The Doctor said, as he and Rory strolled through a museum, at some time in the 29th Century and somewhere relatively close to the Horsehead Nebula. The Doctor weaved between various displays, totalling up all the ones that were there as a direct result of him. So far, he'd counted 17. Rory followed behind him, taking passing glances at the displays.

"Why are we here, Doctor?" Rory asked, unsure of the Doctor's motives in bringing him to a museum. The Doctor had a brief thought of when Amy had asked him the same question, all the way back at the Crash of the Byzantium.

"Museums are exciting, Rory!" he exclaimed in response. "In a museum, you can see how ancient civilisations functioned, how they were brought to their knees, what passed for entertainment... Besides," he said before turning to look at Rory, a beaming smile across his face. "I like to keep score."

"Score?" Rory repeated, unsure what the Doctor meant. He thought for a moment before realised what the Doctor meant. "You mean some of the things in here are yours?" he asked, starting to pay more attention to the exhibits.

"Kind of. You see that?" the Doctor asked, pointing at a sheet of crusty, black metal, with what looked like words written in some unknown alien language. "I wrote that. The notice says it's a poem to a lover, but it's only a shopping list I wrote for a friend. Museums may be good at finding things, but they don't always get their facts right." This time he was certain. He knew it. He'd heard a laugh. It was a small one, barely audible, but it was a laugh nonetheless. He was finally making progress with the human, and he was determined to keep going. Seeing as how he'd gotten Rory back to laughing, despite quietly, he thought the man deserved a treat. "I'm bored, Rory. Which is a very rare occurrence, so please come up with an idea that will keep me from putting up about fifty cabinets with this thing." he said, waving the Sonic around carelessly.

"Well, I could do with a drink..." The human suggested with a disinterested shrug of his shoulders. The Doctor had hoped to keep Rory away from alcohol, worried that if the man got inebriated, he would become depressed about Amy, but with all the progress he had made with him, he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sounds good to me, it's been a while since I've had a nice drink, and I know the perfect place to go, c'mon!" The Doctor grinned as he started to head for the TARDIS. As he passed Rory, he took the man's hand and pulled him along behind him. "The Maldovarium, best bar this side of the universe! Great people, lovely people, they'll shoot your head off without a second thought, but only if you tick them off, so if I were you, I'd stick with me. Except maybe when you go to the toilet. That'd just be weird. Or maybe you should. There are some strange people in the toilet." the Doctor said exuberantly, whispering the last part.

Rory smiled. He loved that the last of the Time Lords was making such an effort to make him feel better. And he did. He'd started to feel better ever since the Doctor had started helping him out. The Time Lord had even given him a bath. The feel of the Doctor's gentle, soft hands as he washed the man's body. It had felt better than any bath he'd had with Amy. The impact of losing her was still deeply ingrained in his mind, but in the last couple of weeks, he wasn't so bad anymore. He just tried to keep his mind off of her. The Doctor was helping him to occupy himself, but he still had lapses sometimes, just small things that he saw strangers doing that reminded him of Amy. And sometimes he dreamt about her. But then they turned into nightmares and he'd wake up in the Doctor's arms while the Time Lord tried to calm him down. The Doctor was being so caring, and he'd probably never be able to repay him. The prospect of a drink was cheering him up a fair bit too. Maybe if he got drunk, he'd be able to not think about Amy, and be carefree for a while.

The Doctor fiddled with a couple of the TARDIS's controls, and the ship rocked into life. It threw its occupants around like a couple of ragdolls, who were doing their best to hold onto the railings. Rory's grip faltered as the TARDIS make a sharp turn to the left, and he tumbled around the side and crashed into the Doctor, knocking him over and falling onto him, one of his legs sliding between the Doctor's, making his knee knock hard against the glass floor and his wrists hurt as he put out his hands to catch himself. The Doctor, on the other hand, fell backwards with Rory's weight pushing him down, and the back of his head made a dull thud as it hit the ground. After a moment of the two just lying in slight pain and wondering what had happened, the two looked up at each other and burst into gales of laughter.

Their laughter slowly died down, and the pair just looked at each other for a moment. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS had landed, and that they should probably get up, but the way that the light from the centre column was hitting Rory's face made him look so young. So vulnerable. The Doctor just wanted to hold him and protect him from the dangers of the universe. The man had taken a bullet for him back in the day, and now it was time to repay him, he wouldn't let anything else hurt Rory.

Unconsciously, the Doctor moved his hand to brush the back of his fingers lightly over the human's cheek, the tiny bristles of facial hair scratching at his skin. Rory just gazed back at the Doctor, unmoving. The Doctor's fingers drifted across his cheek and up to his ear, ghosting across the shell of the human's ear. Rory's head tilted slightly towards the hand, the Doctor's touch make him feel better than he had in ages. A corner of the Doctor's mouth curled up in a smile, slightly surprised that Rory could be so childish, so... adorable. He'd always thought there was an adorable quality about the male, but now, he was in awe of it.

While the Doctor was staring, Rory was leaning. Closer and closer to the Doctor. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but something was just pulling him towards the Time Lord. The Doctor's hand slipped around to the back of Rory's neck, drifting against the short hairs that dwelled there. Rory moved closer still, until there was less than an inch between their lips. The Doctor brought himself back down to Earth and quickly turned his head away, moved his hand from Rory's neck and started to get up. Rory blinked in confusion and what felt like disappointment as he stood back up, wondering why the Doctor hadn't wanted to kiss him. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd wanted the Doctor to kiss him, and he was now thoroughly confused. An awkward silence filled the TARDIS, both men wanting to move on from it and get to the drinking part that had been mentioned earlier.

"Someone mentioned a drink, didn't they?" the Doctor asked the man, hoping it would get over the silence. "C'mon then, we've landed, and outside that door is a drink that not only glows green in the dark, but also lets you defy gravity for about ten seconds." he said as he straightened his bow-tie and grabbed a fez. With said fez sitting proudly on his head, he walked to the door and opened it for Rory. "Après vous." he said in a mock French accent. Rory's lips curled into a smile as he walked to the door.

"Merci beaucoup, Docteur." he replied to the Doctor, in a slightly more convincing accent as he passed the Time Lord, making him beam.

"Je vois que vous savez que votre Français." He said with a happy smile.

"What?"

"I guess not." the Doctor said with a chuckle as he locked the TARDIS, and led Rory into the Maldovarium.

* * *

><p>I apologise greatly if anything is wrong with what's written in french, I used an online translator. It's meant to say "I see you know your French". If this is wrong, let me know with a more accurate translation.<p>

Also, I hope you liked it. Review, if you want. I'd like a couple of them before I pop chapter four on. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**07.05.11: **Wow, getting reviews so quickly! I'm glad I've not received flames and hate yet, that's a real boost. And like before, some replies for my reviewers!

**maybegee:** I apologise profusely for any pain caused while reading this, but I'm glad you like it. :D

**The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam:** Good to know I can trust online translators. Something will happen, I promise, but you'll have to keep reading to find out when. I am considering whether or not to have Amy appear for a bit, but nothing is definite concerning that yet.

**Torchwood Boy:** You have no idea how good your review made me feel.

**InkNerd:** Thank you so much! I knew Rory would hardly be able to give Amy up quickly, so that why I left a mostly undetermined amount of time between chapters. Except for this and the next chapter.

**mira.g:** You want the kiss? Well, there isn't long to wait. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor murmured softly as woke and turned over in the bed, his eyes meeting Rory's calm, sleeping face. He wanted to reach up and feel the human's skin against his own again, but didn't, out of fear of disturbing his, what looked like a peaceful sleep. He settled for just looking at him, measuring every detail of his face. Rory shifted in his slumber, lying on his back. His lips were parted slightly, and there was something the Doctor found annoyingly cute about it. He sat up slowly, rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his floppy hair. He glanced back over his shoulder at Rory for a second, and then looked away before he could start staring again.

He couldn't believe it. Was he really starting to have feelings for the human? He'd only meant to help Rory to get over Amy, not to replace her. He put his head in his hands and groaned quietly. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't be getting feelings for yet another human. The last human he loved was currently in a parallel world, running around with a half-human version of him. After he'd lost Rose, he told himself he'd stop falling for humans; they're too delicate, too fragile. But something in him wanted to protect Rory from everything that could ever hurt him. Another part of him wished he'd not turned away when Rory was about to kiss him. He took another look at Rory, who hadn't moved again. He looked so vulnerable. The way the light was hitting Rory's skin made it look like he was shining, and the way the covers were slanted across the man's chest made him look like a tired teenager. He looked back to Rory's face and decided he would suggest the man shaved later too.

His lips were still slightly apart, and the memory of their almost-kiss flew back into his head. He could do it. He could kiss Rory, and the man wouldn't even know. Maybe these feelings would go away once he had kissed him. Maybe he had already kissed him, as his memory concerning the night before was a little foggy. But if he did it now, and it was their first kiss, he might be able to stop thinking about it. There was only one way to find out.

With as little noise as what was Gallifreyanly possible, he started to lean towards Rory. He reached over, putting a hand on the other side of Rory's body so he could lower himself more carefully. Closer, and closer, it felt like he was taking ages to reach him. The Doctor licked his lips in anticipation and his hearts beating twice as fast and so loud, he thought he'd wake Rory. Closer, and closer, he could feel the man's warm breath against his skin, making him shiver slightly. He took a last look before closing his eyes and making the final movement that would give him what he wanted.

"Mmrph..." Rory mumbled quietly, and as the Doctor leapt back in surprise, he fell off of the bed with a dull thud against the carpeted floor. He picked himself up, and peered over the bed to see Rory still sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up, giving his elbow a little rub from the awkward landing.

It was then he realised that he wasn't wearing a great deal of clothes, and looked down to see he was only in a pair of black boxer shorts and some grey socks. His face flushed red in embarrassment, and even though no one was awake to see him, he was more desperate to know the details of last night. He decided he would get dressed, and the memories would come back in time. He pulled on the usual, trousers, socks, shoes, shirt, braces, tweed jacket and bow-tie. He was pretty sure he was wearing a fez when they'd left last night, but its current location was unknown. As he dressed, he thought about lifting the covers to see if Rory were as nude as he was, but decided against it in favour of not disturbing him.

The Doctor sat idly in the console room of the TARDIS, his legs folded and a cup of coffee in hand. He'd started to remember some of last night, it seeming the more coffee he had, the more memories were brought to the surface. He sipped at the drink, and started to remember from about an hour after they entered the Maldovarium...

* * *

><p><em>"Fishes, the bitey fishes!" the Doctor said, laughing raucously at Rory's drunken impression of the Saturnyne Vampire Fish they'd met in 16th century Venice. In their little booth, on the table in front of the two, there were fifteen empty glasses of various shapes and sizes, eleven of them having been drunken by Rory. They had both tried the anti gravity drink, and quite enjoyed floating, until the Doctor fell onto Rory when its effect wore off. There was another moment of awkward silence between the two, but the Doctor quickly straightened it out by ordering more drinks.<em>

_Since then, Rory had drunk a considerable amount more than the Doctor, and Rory was definitely more intoxicated than the Doctor. Now they were impersonating the aliens they'd met on their travels, and it was the Doctor's turn. He began to flick his tongue around as if he were one of the Homo Reptilia that they had met in Wales in 2020, which made Rory not only howl with laughter, but also think that the tipsy Doctor looked kind of sexy when he was pretending to be a... a... It was on the tip of the tongue._

_ "Lizards, with the guns!" Rory exclaimed as he mimed holding a gun, earning a thumbs up in response from the Doctor while he downed half of his drink. While the Doctor may have been a little drunk, but he could still remember that day with detail. They were taking their leave from the underground Homo Reptilia civilisation, when Restac had crawled out from where she'd been hiding and fired at the Doctor. Rory had pushed him out of the way and taken the bullet, for which the Doctor still felt a little guilty for. Rory shouldn't have had to have done that for him. The Doctor could've regenerated, but Rory died, properly died, not like when the old woman had gassed him in the dream world of Leadworth. It had given him a wakeup call about what could happen to the people he brought on the TARDIS. His expression turned sour, but quickly turned into one of surprise when Rory took the Doctor's glass-holding hand, and pushed it against him mouth, forcing him to drink more. "Don' look so grumpy, granddad!" the human sniggered, returning his hand to his own drink. The Doctor smiled as he drank, annoyed with himself that he'd become sad when he was supposed to be making Rory happier._

_ "I've got another!" the Doctor said, deciding to try and impersonate the Siren they'd come across on Captain Avery's pirate ship. He reached his arm out towards Rory, opened his mouth slightly and tried to sing like the Siren had. Rory laughed, knowing who the Doctor was copying, and tried to play along. He gazed lustfully at the Doctor and took his hand, the Time Lord giving him a sharp yank, making Rory fall against the Doctor, who wrapped his arms around the human. "Now you're under my spell." said the Doctor, drawing out the last syllable._

_ "Yer the most bootiful man I've ever seen." Rory said dreamily as he closed his eyes, putting his own arms around the Doctor's stomach and letting his head lie on his chest, listening to his hearts beating. The two men stayed like that for a moment, before Rory sat up. "I need... need the loo." he said before standing up and edging around the table to get out._

_ "Min' the weirdos!" the Doctor called to him, getting a rude look from some of the more... exotic species around the room. "Ooh, sorry." he mumbled to them, attacking yet another drink._

* * *

><p><strong>07.05.11: <strong>I split the memory in half, the other half of which is going to be in the next chapter. So, I'll be looking for some reviews before I add it on. :)

**08.05.11:** The rest of the memory is finished, I'm just in need of a way to close the chapter off.

I'll get on it as soon as I've gotten some of my college coursework done.

Childcare is far too difficult. xD

Chapter 5 will be here soon! With love, RyRy.


	5. Chapter 5

*Fanfare noise* What I hope you've been waiting for is here! Chapter Five. :D

As always, I'll reply to some reviewer comments up here. :)

**Torchwood Boy:** Thank you, again! It's good to know this can make people think twice about 11/Rory love. And as long as you're not copping off with a Time Lord, I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind. XD

**MoonlitInuko:** I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that way about Amy's... friskiness. It also gave me fuzzies to know that I gave you fuzzies. Fuzzies are pretty damn cool. :D

**GirlWhoIsBurningSoBrightly:** Good, good, good, good, good! More is on the way, but it'll take me longer to update now, as the first three chapters were already written, and now I'm uploading them as I finish them, so sometimes it might be a bit of a wait. Much apology for everyone on that point.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

_In the twenty minutes since Rory had gone to the toilet, the Doctor had somehow involved himself in a game of Strip Poker, having so far only lost his shirt and his fez. He sat at the table in his jacket, bow-tie and braces, below the waist being as clothed as before, and looked at the cards he'd been dealt. He then he remembered that Rory was still, as far as he knew, in the toilet. Getting a little worried, he looked around, not seeing the human anywhere. He went to get up but he couldn't just abandon the game. Or could he? He looked around and saw an alien that looked like one of the Slitheen, but a little thinner. And purple. The Doctor had little chance of saying their home planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius successfully, so just settled for saying "Big purple guy, take over fer me." as he passed the alien and headed for the toilet._

_The Doctor peered in the door and saw a couple of people washing their hands, others stood at urinals, and one tall blue creature with horns in some sort of large tube. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was for, so set about looking for Rory. He wasn't stood in view, so assumed he was in one of the stalls. He walked past them, listening closely to each one as he passed, before he reached one that sounded like someone was crying inside. The Doctor lay down and peeked under, seeing Rory's backside and feet on the cold floor. He stood back up and knocked on the door._

_"Roreh? S'me." he said, but Rory didn't answer. "Fine." he mumbled, before fiddling around in his jacket for the Sonic. He eventually found it, and tried to point it at the lock, but because of how much he'd drunk; his aim wasn't to be trusted. The Doctor growled in annoyance, hit the button and waved it all over the door, frustrated that he couldn't get in. And then the door fell off its hinges, sort of the way a tree does, and slowly enough for the Doctor to get out of the way. "I can fix 'at." he said, before he looked inside and saw Rory hugging his legs to his chest and crying against his knees. The Doctor dropped to his knees beside him, put his arms around the human and pulled him against his chest. "Rory, it's alright, don't cry." he said quietly to him, his voice having lost the slightly slurred spin to it. Rory turned towards him and put his arms around the Doctor's body, crying against his chest._

_"Buh nobodeh loves me, they all l-left me! Me mum gone, my d-dad 'ates me and now Amy's left t-too!" he cried, his sobs mixing with the last few words._

_"That isn't true, I'm still here." the Doctor said seriously, giving Rory a squeeze and rubbing his back._

_"Soon you'll g-go too, and I'll be all on m-my, my own." the man sobbed, the Doctor feeling Rory's cries against his skin._

_"I'm going nowhere, except back to the TARDIS, with you." he said as he started to stand up, pulling Rory up with him. Once the human was back on his feet, the Doctor put his hands on either side of Rory's face and made the man look at him. Wet streaks ran down from Rory's eyes, and as another tear fell, the Doctor caught it with his thumb and brushed it away. "I will not leave you." he whispered as Rory's eyes met his own. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Rory closed the gap, leaning forward and pressing his soft, slightly wet lips against the Doctor's._

_The Doctor didn't respond, knowing he shouldn't be kissing the human. But even he couldn't deny the feelings he'd been having for the man. They'd been there since they met, but back then, the Doctor had put it down to them being a sense of pride, adoration, respect, friendship, but since Amy had left and Rory was in pieces, he had to admit that they had changed from just being a friend. Slowly, but surely, he began to move his mouth against Rory's. The human accepted the response and took a hold of the Doctor's braces, holding the Time Lord in place. One of the Doctor's hands was at the back of Rory's neck whilst the other had slipped down from his cheek to his waist, snaking around the man's back, both men holding themselves together._

_The kiss meant different things to both of the men. Rory wasn't sure what it meant for him. But he needed it. It allowed him to release some of the pent up emotion he'd been harbouring. Plus, it helped him to forget. To forget about Amy, and the heart ache, and the pain, and just lose himself in the Doctor. And the Doctor didn't kiss like Amy did. He kissed a lot better. For the Doctor, he was able to give into his feelings for the human, at no cost of guilt to himself. Well, there would probably be guilt later, but he'd cross that bridge when he'd come to it. He also thought the moment was slightly akin to when Amy had kissed him, but Rory was definitely the better kisser. But both men knew they liked it._

_They broke apart for a moment, breathing heavily as they gazed into the other's eyes. "Rory, I-" the Doctor started, but was cut off by Rory's lips pressed fiercely against his own again, but that didn't stop him from quickly acting to kiss back. As much as he liked kissing the human, he could at least let him talk._

_"S'go back to the TARDIS." Rory mumbled against his mouth before pulling the Doctor out of the toilet by his braces._

_Rory pushed the Doctor hard onto bed, both of them having shed some clothes since entering the TARDIS, as they were now both topless. Rory straddled the Doctor and leant down, engaging him in yet another heated kiss. The Doctor could feel Rory sliding the braces off of his shoulders, and knew that what was happening was starting to stray into forbidden territory, but the Doctor wasn't ready to let this end yet. He slowly ran his hands up and down the human's side, feeling one of Rory's hands fingering through his hair and the other drifting down his chest, past his navel and stopping at his belt. The Doctor had to draw the line._

_"Ror-" he mumbled, cut off by another kiss, as he weakly tried to push the human away at the chest. He felt the hand work fast, having already undone the belt. "Rory, I th-" he said, silenced again by a mouth over his own. He pushed harder this time, getting only a little more give than before. The hand at his trousers had already unbuttoned him and started working on the zip. The Doctor couldn't let this go on. "Rory, stop!" he said loudly as he pushed the man away, sitting up to face the man properly. Rory looked slightly confused and leant back in for another kiss. "Rory, stop." the Doctor said softly, their lips having only touched for a second before the Doctor stopped him._

_Rory stared at the Doctor for a moment before fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks and he began to cry into his hands. The Doctor wrapped his arms around the man's back and held him as he cried, knowing he would just have to let it out._

_After a while, the Doctor and Rory lay in the bed together, Rory curled up to the Doctor's side, his head resting on the Time Lord's shoulder and his arms loosely wrapped around his body. The Doctor had one arm around Rory whilst the other was resting across his stomach. Once Rory had calmed down, the Doctor tried to leave, but seeing the sadness in Rory's eyes stopped him from leaving the human by himself, as he was a little worried about what he might do if he were alone._

_"I'm sorry." Rory mumbled quietly. "I didn't mean to let it get that far, I just... I just wanted to get forget about everything. I'm so sorry." he said, sniffling as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand._

_"Its okay, Rory, its okay." the Doctor said gently, rubbing the human's back. "People with as much pain as you would do anything to forget about it. Believe me, I've tried. But this isn't the best way. I hate to see you this way Rory, it hurts. If I could take your pain, I would." he said, not really looking at Rory. He was quiet for a moment before turning to look Rory in the eye. "But you don't have to do this alone. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way." The Doctor tipped his head slightly and kissed Rory's forehead gently. "Now, get some sleep." Rory just stared at the Doctor for a moment, a small smile slowly creeping across his lips._

_"Thank you." he uttered before slowly leaning up and pressing his lips against the Doctor's, who didn't refuse. This kiss was different, unlike the ones before. They had been rough, and needy. This one was soft, and caring. They had been about trying to forget. Neither of them wanted to forget this one. Rory pulled away, keeping their faces relatively close for a moment before laying his head softly on the Doctor's shoulder. As soon as the Doctor could feel a sleeping Rory breathing calmly, the man let out a quiet sigh, knowing he'd probably come to regret this decision when he woke up, but he was far too tired for regret right now. He closed his eyes, and before long, both men slept in a warm embrace._

* * *

><p>The Doctor drained the last of his fifth coffee, as the last part of the evening slotted into place. He cursed himself for letting Rory kiss him, and was now pretty sure the feelings he had for the human wouldn't go away as easily as he'd hoped. Maybe Rory wouldn't remember, he had drunk much more than the Doctor, after all. The Time Lord would just have to hope that if Rory didn't remember, he could keep how he felt under wraps until Rory was able to cope on his own, as he was certain the man wouldn't want to stay on the TARDIS with him forever. But if Rory did remember, he was in for a lot of awkward silences.<p>

He stood up and set the coffee mug aside, heading off to see if Rory had woken up yet. As he reached the door, he froze, squirmed, and turned in the other direction, heading for the bathroom, as all the coffee he'd drunk had done a number on his bladder.

* * *

><p><strong>10.05.11: <strong>I hope people like this chapter. I feel I could've written a better ending, maybe I'll think of a better one later, who knows?

Anyhoo, work on Chapter 6 shall begin as soon as possible.

I wouldn't turn down any more reviews either. I can't believe I've already gotten 15, and they've all been really amazing, and heart warming.

They make me feel like this is worth carrying on, so I'm gonna keep doing this for you, for as long as I can, or until I can come up with a satisfying ending.

If you've read this, I love ya. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**22.06.12: **It's here! What you've all... What I hope some have you been waiting for! Chapter 6 has arrived! But before you read, I'd like to say that I'm not particularly happy with it. If I come up with something better, I will probably change it. But I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long too, but the course I do at college is pretty intensive, so I don't get much time. I've had a lot of spare time the past week, and I've been working pretty hard at this chapter, despite how bad _I_ think it is.

Also, I'd like to personally thank each of you who has reviewed my story, I have a crap level of self-esteem, and all of your amazing reviews have given me such a boost, and just generally made me really happy. So, it might take me a while, but as I usually do, it's time for some replies to your reviews.

**InkNerd:** I'm not into coffee myself, but I knew it was something that made you want to pee. Ah, the things I learn in college...

**Revival Lai:** I'm glad I'm getting that balance right, I'm trying pretty hard to do my best.

**ElectricityRains:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Sophie:** I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story. Maybe Moffat will read it and make my dream come true. xD

**fireheart93:** There are _always_ weirdoes in the toilet.

**Guitargirl214:** Glad you're enjoying it.

**Edith Bradsbury:** I'm not planning rumpus for a while yet, mainly because it just wouldn't be in their characters to just jump into bed after that event. Rory needs time, and the Doctor needs to adjust.

**You Had My Heart:** Amy annoys me like that. She spends her whole life with Rory, only meeting the Doctor twice before running off with him, whereas Rory has always been there for her, she still throws herself at the Doctor as soon as he saves her life. If every companion did that when the Doctor saved them, the show would never stop showing kisses.

**Funky Bracelet Chick:** I'll take your advice on Prussia, mostly because I've no idea what that is. There definitely needs to be more yaoi fan art of the Doctor and Rory. I'll admit, Eleven and Rory is pretty amazing, but I'm a Ten fanboy, so if Rory and Ten were to meet, I'd die of happiness.

**Lady Locke:** I'm glad I'm not the only who got so peeved when she did that. And yeah, depression sucks.

**..me:** Here's your next meal, enjoy.

**Little Girl Geek:** Series 6 has been pretty damn confusing so far. I mean, I'm a pretty hardcore fan, and _I'm_ having trouble keeping up.

**Jekrox:** Series 5 had enough Amy centric stories for me. Now that Rory's a fully fledged companion, name in the opening credits and everything, there should be some more story that revolve around Rory, and the Doctor. Maybe even both together if we get lucky.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Rory's eyes opened in a less than graceful manner, as his face was buried into a pillow. Once he'd peeled himself from the offending cushion, he wriggled around to sit up, slightly startled by the sight of the Doctor stood over him with a tray. And then the throbbing pain in his head hit him hard. He let out a low groan and shut his eyes tight, trying to block it out. The Doctor smiled sympathetically and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I've got the perfect thing for that." the Time Lord said as he handed Rory a glass of orange juice and a tiny beige coloured pill, getting another groan in response from the human. "Take it, you'll feel better before you know it." Rory gave the pill a strange look before popping it into his mouth and swallowing it with some juice.

"So when does it begi- Oh." he said, the pain having already left him before he could finish his sentence. He shifted to sit more comfortably, being interrupted as the Doctor placed the tray onto his lap, which was holding a plate of toast and the glass of orange juice. Rory stared at the plate for a moment before giving the Doctor an appreciative smile. "Thank you." he murmured as he took a chunk out of a slice of toast. As he chewed, he thought back to last night as the memories of it had returned almost as soon as the hangover had gone. He blushed profusely as he remembered that he'd practically thrown himself at the Doctor, and was about to apologise for it, but the Doctor interrupted him.

"C'mon Williams, eat up, we've got stuff to see, places to do, and we can't do them whilst you're sat in bed eating toast. Chop, chop!" the Time Lord exclaimed before turning for the door.

"Doctor, wait, I-" But the Doctor was gone. Rory let out an annoyed sigh and dragged his hands over his face. Now that the Doctor had stopped him, it would be difficult to find the right time for him to apologise. He was tempted to yell furiously into his pillow, but that could wait for later. He just started to lazily get through his breakfast, thinking of different ways he could bring the topic up in conversation.

The Doctor sat back in his suspended chair, goggles shielding his eyes from the blowtorch he was taking to the TARDIS' undercarriage. He knew it was uncomfortable for the machine, but with how old she was getting, there was always work to be done, wires to be replaced, metal to be welded. As he switched the torch off and lifted his goggles to check out his work, he heard footsteps above, and looked up to see Rory, dressed in a red hoody and worn-out blue jeans. Rory was looking around for the Doctor, not knowing the Time Lord was under him. The Doctor reached up to tap the glass, but he couldn't reach.

"Rory!" he called, making the human jump with shock. He looked down and saw the Doctor under him, giving him a smile. Rory was less than pleased with how the Doctor had decided to alert him. He walked down the stairs to the Doctor, and glared at him.

"There are nicer ways of letting people know where you are." he said, scolding the Time Lord. "And you scared me half to death."

"Which half?" the Doctor asked before sliding his goggles back down and taking the blowtorch to the TARDIS once more. Rory watched quietly as he worked, seeing how gentle the Doctor was with the TARDIS, finding it surprising someone could be so gentle with a blowtorch. He sat on the steps and continued to watch, his eyes looking over every inch of the Doctor. His slender frame, his gentle hands, his shiny hair, his soft lips, his - "Rory?" The human broke from his reverie as he heard the Doctor's voice calling his name. His name sounded nice when the Doctor said it. It sounded safe, and - "Rory!" The Doctor called again, wishing the man would stop spacing out. While the human had been staring into space, he'd been able to finish what he was working on, and was now up top, fiddling with the controls.

Rory blushed, embarrassed that he was being so obvious with his daydreams, and walked to join the Doctor up top. He leant against the railings and watched the Doctor circle the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons in a seemingly random fashion, but he assumed the Time Lord knew what he was doing. Although, the last time he assumed that, he'd almost lost Amy to the school of Saturnyne Vampires in Venice.

Amy. He was surprised to find out that thinking about her hurt less than it used to. It still hurt, just not as much as before. Yeah, she left him, with no explanation, nothing but a note on a pillow, but with all the time he'd been spending with the Doctor, he been thinking less about Amy and more about the Time Lord. He was still mad with Amy, but he allowed a small smile to creep across his lips, relieved that he seemed to be getting over Amy.

The Doctor stopped for a moment to glance over to Rory, and saw him staring into space, yet again, but with a smile on his face this time. He stood up straight and stared at him, thinking it might be enough to get the human's attention, but he gained no response. He wandered over to the human and stood in front of him. He waved his hand in front of Rory's face, but still, nothing. "Rory?" he said softly, causing the human to snap out of his day dream and lock eyes with the Time Lord. Rory blushed again, and let out an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. The Doctor stood next to him, narrowing his eyes at the human.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doctor, I was just thinking about..." he started, pausing in uncertainty.

"About?" the Doctor pushed further.

"Amy." he said, turning his head to look at the Doctor, giving him a blank expression. The Time Lord stood up straight and stepped towards Rory, taking the man in a soft embrace. Rory was a bit bewildered by the Doctor's response, but after a second, laughed. The Doctor was confused by the response and stepped back slightly, giving Rory a strange look. "I'm fine, Doctor. Really, I am."

"But you were thinking? About Amy?" the Doctor said, half expecting the man to become depressed again.

"I was thinking about how I think I'm starting to... get over her." Rory said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Really? That... that's great, Rory, I'm proud of you." he said, giving the human a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Thanks, Doctor." Rory smiled. "That's not all, though."

"Well, Rory, the human mind is an intricate and complex thing; it wouldn't surprise me if you thin-"

"I was thinking about last night." Rory said, cutting the Doctor off mid-sentence. The Doctor's eyes met Rory's, but only for a second before the Time Lord looked away.

"Ah." he said quietly, wondering how he could tackle the subject. "Last night." He hoped the longer he could draw this out, the better answer he could deliver.

"Tell me what happened?" Rory asked, trying to get the Doctor to look at him again. "I can remember leaving the TARDIS, and those drinks that make you float, but everything else is a bit fuzzy." the human explained. "I want to know what happened."

"Well, uh, you see..." The Doctor started, wondering how he could go on, thinking quietly for a moment.

"I didn't make an idiot out of myself, did I?" Rory asked, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts.

"No, no, nothing like that, nothing at all." The Doctor said quickly.

"It wouldn't be the first time. I'm always mucking things up." he said, sighing quietly. The Doctor looked back at Rory and stood in front of him, his hands on the human's shoulders.

"Rory, do you have any idea of how many times you've helped me? Without you and your phone, I wouldn't have been able to deal with Atraxi, and the Earth would've been vaporised." Rory looked up, locking eyes with the Doctor. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to restart the Universe." the Doctor said, a small smile crossing his face as he recounted past adventures, and started to walk around the central column of the TARDIS. "If you hadn't been around, we couldn't have stopped the Silence. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to get Amy back from Kovarian."

The Doctor stopped in front of Rory and looked solemnly at him. "You took a bullet for me. You shouldn't have, but you did. And you... you died, Rory. You died for me, and no one should have to do that. I protect you, not the other way around." The two just looked at each other for a moment, no words exchanged, just glances. The Doctor threw caution to the wind and leant in, pressing his lips to Rory's gently. The human's eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, but before he even knew what he was doing, he was moving his lips against the Doctor's. The Doctor's arms slipped around Rory's waist, whilst the human lifted his hands to hold the Doctor's shoulders.

The kiss quickly became heated and passionate, the Doctor pressing his body against the human's. A moment later, knowing he would have to be the one to finish it, the Doctor pulled away, leaving both of them breathing heavily. "That's what happened last night." The Doctor said quietly, looking into Rory's eyes. Now that he thought about it, Rory was beginning to remember what happened the night before, blushing as he remembered jumping the Doctor, so he quickly looked down at the floor.

"I... I'm so sorry, Doctor, I can't believe I did that, I just-" The Doctor smiled softly and moved his hands to Rory's face, making the human look at him.

"Its okay, Rory. You were upset, you needed someone, I was there, I understand." he said softly, hoping to reassure him. Rory still looked down heartened, but the Doctor wasn't sure what else he could do. So he did the only thing he could think of, and kissed him again. Nothing passion-filled and fierce, just a simple, loving kiss. "Rory, I-" he started, getting cut off by a knocking sound.

The two kept looking at each other, having not noticed it when the knocking came again, louder this time, and the Doctor looked towards the door. "I think we have a guest." the Doctor said with an adventurous smile before heading for the door. Rory pulled himself together and stayed by the console, standing where he could see who was outside. The person knocked again, more sharply and impatient than before. "I'm coming, calm down!" called the Doctor as he reached the door, pulling it open to the visitor.

"Hello, boys." said the oh-so familiar voice. Rory's heart skipped a beat, and his stomach started doing flips when he saw her. Her fiery hair, her striking brown eyes, her pale complexion. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but she was definitely there. Amy. She was here, not far away from him. His heart started to speed up, and his breathing uneven. His chest felt tight, and he wanted to get far away. But before he knew it, he had blacked out and crashed into the floor.

* * *

><p>Well, that was it. Another chapter gone. One that I hope isn't terribly... terrible.<p>

It might take me a while to come up with chapter 7, so please, be patient with me. It's almost summer, and I will have plenty of time then to get some more work done on this story.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**04.07.11:** Chapter 7 is here, guttersluts and bubblebutts (Shanaynay references ftw). Had a burst of... something that compelled me to write this, as I have not had the best weekend. I had to break up with my boyfriend, and I accidentally killed a hedgehog.

I think the worst thing is that I'm not sure which I'm more upset about.

And please don't slaughter me for using "and" at the start of a sentence. Twice, now.

Anyhoo, enough about my shitty weekend, bring on the reviewer replies.

**Gleca:** If you look back to Chapter 1, I did explain why Amy left. Some may call me lazy for not expanding further on it now, but I feel it would just be reiterating points already established.

**Megan:** I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Edith Bradsbury:** I've not got long until summer hols, so hopefully, unless I'm stricken with broken fingers or writer's block, more is on the way.

**Lady Locke:** I might give a bit on where she's been in the next chapter, not 100% on that though.

**(No Name): **I'm glad you're liking it.

**Hime-Miko-Love: **Personally, I'd love to go drinking with the Doctor. Not that I would do much drinking, I'd probably just laugh and have fun.

**SciFiSlashFreak:** Finally, someone who knows exactly where I'm coming from. When she did the sword fighting in Curse of the Black Spot, she redeemed herself slightly in my eyes, but I still don't like her. I just hope I can keep this going in new directions, and not just repeating used plot devices.

**Little Girl Geek:** It feels kinda nice to be provoking such emotions from complete and utter strangers over a work of fiction that has no effect on the real world whatsoever. Also, what does REAM mean? *Idiotface*

**Elle:** Please do not die, I've already killed one adorable creature, and I do not want to kill another.

**Notaveryaffablerabbit:** Let's not resort to murder, shall we? Just be glad I didn't have her say "Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated." That line's getting tired now. In referral to the drinking, what Rory wants, the Doctor will do anything to give.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Rory?" said the Doctor and Amy simultaneously as they heard the thud of him hitting the ground. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other, wondering why the other was so concerned for him, before they both rushed over to him. The Doctor knelt by him, turned his head to look up, and gently caressed his face, hoping to elicit a response, but to no avail.

"Is he alright, Doctor?" Amy asked, standing over the pair with a look of worry on her face.

"Well, now's a fine time to start caring about him(!)" The Doctor muttered, not being as quiet as he could've been.

"Doctor! How can you-" Amy started, stopping as she watched the Doctor stand and look at her, with an expression that certainly wasn't happiness.

"Oh, do go on, Amy, and justify what you did. It would be my pleasure to hear you explain your perfectly good reasons for abandoning your husband, and breaking his heart!" the Doctor spat coldly, his voice growing louder as he spoke. The Doctor stood still, nostrils flaring angrily, shocked at how Amy could just turn up and not expect to have to deal with what she did. The Doctor turned away, and knelt back down; scooping Rory up into his arms and lifting him carefully, and holding him as a groom would hold his bride. For a lanky Time Lord, he was strong enough to lift Rory easily. Or maybe it was the anger fuelling him, the Doctor wasn't sure.

"Doctor, I-"

"Save it." The Doctor interrupted, silencing her again. "I'll be back for you, once I'm sure Rory is okay." The Doctor stalked off into the depths of the TARDIS, Amy's eyes following him as he walked.

The Doctor walked with speed and purpose, kicking open the door to Rory's bedroom and placing him gently on the bed. He allowed his hand to drift across the human's cheek, thinking that he might wake up, but still nothing. The Doctor sighed softly, and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, giving Rory a quick scan with the device. With the Sonic telling him it would be no more than ten minutes before Rory awoke, the Doctor kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Amy stood in the console room of the TARDIS, looking over all the different buttons and switches and levers, reminiscing times when the Doctor had used them to take herself and Rory to fantastic new places. Despite the situation, she smiled, and stepped towards the console. She reached out and wrapped her hand around a lever, but no sooner had her hand touched it, than the TARDIS groaned angrily, and administered the redhead a small, yet sharp electric shock. Even the TARDIS was angry with her, not that she couldn't blame it, given what she had done to Rory. She waved her hand, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation, and walked around the console. Once she'd circled it, she leant against the railing, and groaned with her head in her hands.

At the sound of footsteps, Amy turned, seeing the Doctor walk back into the room. She wished she'd thought about how to tackle the subject, instead of remembering days gone by, but she didn't have to think for long.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked her, as he leant against the console, running a hand through his mop of hair.

"I... I heard the noise of the TARDIS, and thought I would come and see you." she said truthfully, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"And you didn't think about Rory?"

"How am I supposed to know how long it's been since you saw me, this is a time machine, after all." Amy retorted quickly, trying to defend herself in a fight she was probably going to lose anyway.

"Nevertheless, you should have thought about him. The man is your husband; he deserved a reason for having his wife abandon him." The Doctor said, making sure to keep his anger in check.

"Doctor, I told you why I was leaving."

"But you didn't tell him, did you? You just left a note. Telling him that you were sorry. He protected your recovering body for two thousand years, and for what? A note." The Doctor said, pulling the crumpled note from his pocket and tossing it to the woman's feet. Amy knelt and picked up the paper, opening it to read the note she'd left behind.

"You kept this, why?" she asked as she stood up, giving the Doctor a strange look.

"For just this occasion, evidence." he said, glaring at the redhead. There was a long silence between the two before Amy dared to interrupt it.

"How... how did he take it?" she asked quietly, almost wishing she hadn't asked, in fear of the answer.

"Now you actually seem to be caring about him again, he was..." the Doctor paused, the memories of how Rory failed to cope, saddening him. "He took it bad, Amy. He cried for so long. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't come out of his room. It was terrible." he explained, glancing over at Amy to see her covering her mouth with her hand, and a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry..." she said quietly, disgusted with herself that she could do that to a person. She sat down, staring into space, lost in her thoughts. And as much as the Doctor was angry with her for what she did, he could see that it upset even her. He let out a quiet sigh and moved to sit next to her.

"I've been helping him as much as I can, y'know. I got him eating, got him bathing, got him acting like a normal human being. Well, as normal as someone who's died as many times as he has." the Doctor said, eliciting a small, yet somewhat hollow laugh from the redhead. "I took him on travels, tried to take his mind off of you. Had a slight stumble recently, but I think I fixed it." The two were quiet for a moment before the Doctor looked at Amy. "I meant to ask, how long has it been, for you?" Amy snapped out of her reverie and faced the Doctor.

"Uh, 3, 4 months, I think." she said, rubbing her eyes gently. "How long has it been, in here?"

"Well, considering this is a time machine, I'd say... barely a month." Amy let out a quiet gasp, understanding why Rory had fainted when the door was opened to her. They were both quiet again, the Doctor unsure what to say, and Amy unable to say anything. "I told him you weren't coming back." the Doctor said after a while of silence, bar for the hum of the TARDIS. "Told him you were gone. But that was only from me. Seeing you again, it's knocked him for six." Amy nodded blankly. "Are you still in love with him?" he asked quietly. Amy didn't answer for a while before giving him a small nod.

"I love him, Doctor, I really do."

"But are you _in_ love with him?" he pressed, this time having to wait longer before Amy responded with a shake of her head. "Then you need to tell him that. Hearing it straight from you will be what's best for him. It will hurt at first, but it is what's best." the Doctor explained, standing back up. Amy wiped her eyes and stood up too.

"Thank you, Doctor." she said, quietly, giving him a small smile.

"I'm not doing this for you." the Time Lord replied, turning away to see Rory stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two. The Doctor smiled; glad to see that the human was up and about again. "Welcome back to the Land of the Living, for the umpteenth time." the Doctor said with a grin, getting a smile from Rory.

"Uhm, Doctor, can we talk for a bit?" Rory asked, rubbing the back of his head. He wanted answers, and dammit, he was going to get them. But the Doctor smiled happily, walking up the stairs to the human.

"Sure we can, Rory, about what?" he asked as he reached the top, leaning against the railing and giving Rory a charming smile. The human laughed lightly, thinking the Doctor's misunderstanding was funny, whether he'd done it on purpose, or not. Amy saw her husband smiling and laughing, making her almost glad about what she was about to do. Rory was better off with the Doctor anyway, she could flirt like there was no tomorrow, and he got jealous at the sight of her with another person.

"Not with you, Doctor. With Amy." Rory explained to the Time Lord, who looking puzzled as to why Rory had laughed at him. The Doctor nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Just pull the green lever when it's safe for me to come back. I don't want to barge in." he said, letting his hand linger on the human's shoulder before he walked away, leaving the two to talk...

* * *

><p>As soon as the alarm that the green lever created went off, the Doctor hurried into the console room. He stood at the top of the steps, and looked down at Rory, who was leaning against the doors of the TARDIS. His eyes were shut, his face pointing to the floor.<p>

"Rory?" the Doctor said quietly, making the human aware of his presence. Rory looked up at the Doctor and watched with teary eyes as he slowly descended the stairs towards him. When he was close, Rory stepped forwards, lifting his arms around the Doctor's neck and hugging him tightly. The Doctor's arms came to rest around his waist, holding him closely as he felt tears start to run down his neck from where Rory had laid his head. He didn't need to ask how he was; the Doctor could almost feel the emotion in their embrace. He swore to himself, he would never let anyone hurt Rory again, or he would finish off his last lives himself.

He let the human cry for a while, before he felt the arms around his neck loosen slightly. He let go of Rory, who stepped back and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. Once again, he had taken on the young, childlike, vulnerable form that made the Doctor's hearts ache. The Doctor reached out for Rory's hand, but the human stepped away. All the work that the Doctor had put into trying to get Rory back had been knocked down in less than an hour.

Rory walked around the Doctor and up the stairs, giving him a wide berth as he passed. The Doctor frowned, wanting to say something that would make things better, but Rory had already gone. He knew the human had gone to his room, but he wouldn't follow. He'd give him time. Let him come back on his own. Until then, he would just have to wait. The Doctor sighed and started pressing various buttons on the console, wishing that his time machine could make time pass faster on the inside, not just on the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>04.07.11: <strong>I hope you readers like this chapter, and like before, if I think there's something I could put in somewhere that's better, I'll probably throw it in.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also, just as a general update, I'm toying around with the idea of a _Canis Canem Edit / Bully _original character story, and if you like the sound of that, let me know in your review.

See y'all soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**06.05.12:** Well, hello guttersluts and bubblebutts. So, I finally got this chapter done, huh? About bloody time. I have been so damn slow on this chapter, and for that I apologise.

Honestly, I had the inspiration for this chapter months ago, it was just finding the time to write it when I was free to do it, and my computer wasn't being a total pain the arse.

Anywhore, like I said, I apologise for how late this is. But hopefully you'll like it because you've had to wait that much more for it. Or you'll have expected it to be fantastic after waiting for so long, and you get totally disappointed by it.

I'd appreciate if it were the former. :)

As per usual, its time for "**Reviewer Replies!**" *fanfare* There will also be a reply here to a review from my one-shot Harry Potter story "Punch and Drarry" which if you're a Harry Potter fan, you'd probably like. :)

**The Sheep of Destiny:** I feel kinda bad for having Rory treated so badly, but it makes for good reading, no? And in the first chapter, I somewhat explained why Amy left, but if I ever think of a way I can expand on that and make it better, then yeah, I could do a bit on that.

**Lady Locke:** As long as your venting your anger onto fictional characters, it's all good.

**Loki76:** I'm glad you love it, I just hope you didn't mind the damn wait for this chapter. xD

**Funky Bracelet Chick:** I know, I don't like treating Rory like this, but don't worry, I think the depression stage will definitely start to pass from now on. Andhe actor's called Arthur Darvill.

**DoctorRosie:** HERE IS MORE. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**ElectricityRains:** Thank you, I'm happy to know you like the story. I don't know if I have a particular style, but if you say I do, then I must, right? xD

**burningjackets: **Thank you! ^_^

**Brixland****:** Well, here it is. :)

**Lou:** Not as soon as I'd have liked, but it's here, and that's what counts, right?

**Ichi Sohma:** In the first chapter, I said Amy left because she fell out of love with Rory, but I didn't expand upon that greatly. If I ever get more of an idea on why she left, I'll bring it up in a future chapter.

**sometimes love isn't enough:** I'm glad you love the story! :)

**Gokkan:** Thank you for helping me learn a bit more French. :D

**noche-estrellada:** Don't fall off your seat, I'll feel bad about it. xD

**SeverusHermioneForever:** Yeah, Rory _does_ deserve better.

**InvisibleBlade:** YOU ARE GETTING MORE NOW. I HOPE IT PLEASES YOU.

**sassycolfer:** Thanks for the love, it makes me happy to know that more people than myself are enjoying this story. xD

**ilovemarkaxel:** Me gusta.

**Noerue:** Abandoned? I think not. (Sorry, I missed your review the first time around.)

**Punch and Drarry Reviewer Relpy**

**yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever:** Go Drarry, indeed. :)

So... here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

On a busy high street in London, there was nothing about the somewhat overcast and gloomy day that would suggest that anyone was in a bad mood. Commuters hurried from place to place, businessmen in suits, children in school uniforms with their mothers or fathers, teenagers chatting as their either made their way to or skipped out on school. A mother, pushing her baby along in a pram, quietly passed by a small coffee shop, where two men sat at a table by the window.

The man sat the left of the table had his elbows propped on the table and his head in his hands as he stared mindlessly out of the window, his dark blue body warmer protecting him from the chill in the air while a steaming cup of coffee sat lonely in front of him. The man sat opposite him seemed much more relaxed. He was sat back in his chair, watching his companion with evaluating, and old, eyes, his long, dark green jacket almost brushing the glossy floor of the café. He also had a cup of coffee, but his was in his hand. He took a sip from the polystyrene cup and almost instantly started to wag his tongue around in the open air, as the coffee was far too hot for him.

The other man paid him no attention whatsoever. The man in the green coat sighed softly and leant forward, setting his cup down on the table.

"Rory." The man said, loudly enough for him to hear, but Rory seemed so far into his own little world that the man's voice seemed a million miles away. "Rory?" he repeated. He looked into Rory's eyes and followed their gaze out the window to see a couple stood on the opposite end of the street. The pair's lips were locked together and arms were wrapped around one another, and in one of the woman's hands, a string led up to a large, shiny, heart-shaped helium balloon.

The man let out another sigh.

"Maybe February the 14th was a bad day to land on." the man admitted to himself. Rory blinked, his gaze lingering on the couple across the street. They finally seemed to come up for air, and taking each other's hands, walked away to wherever they were going. Rory eventually pulled himself back into reality, and picked up his cup, bringing it to touch his lips for a moment before setting it back down again. He let out a shaky breath.

"I need a moment, Doctor." he said quietly, standing up and walking outside. The Doctor didn't stop him, and allowed him to go outside, regretting it immediately as he saw Rory run past the window, his face screwed up in anguish. The Doctor was quickly up on his feet and out the door after him, but over all their adventures, all the running they had done must've kept the human quite fit, as he soon outran the Doctor, becoming lost in the hustle and bustle of the London street. The Doctor groaned, bent over with hands on knees as he caught his breath back.

"I'm not as young as I was..." he said to himself, starting to worry about how he would find Rory in the city. "The TARDIS." he said with a grin, knowing that he could use the TARDIS to track down people who were saturated with background radiation, typically picked up from time-travel. She would be able to find Rory in no time. He set off back to the TARDIS, but his thoughts began to wander as he did so.

Rory had been a wreck after Amy left again. He'd practically gone back to how he'd been the first time he left. But the Doctor just did what he always does, and helped. He just wished he could get inside Rory's mind; find out what he was thinking...

* * *

><p>Rory collapsed on a park bench, exhausted from running. He'd gotten many weird looks from people he passed, but he couldn't care less about them. He just felt so alone in the world; he thought that's how he should be. Alone. He thought back, on all the people he'd loved who either left, or turned on him. Amy, taken from him by the prospect of something better. His mother, taken by illness 15 years ago. His father, taken by alcohol when his mother died. As soon as he'd thought of him, his arm began to ache, memories of the time his father had broken it in a drunken stupor all those years ago came rushing back to him. Rory closed his eyes tight and thought of the one thing that even brought him the slightest shred of happiness.<p>

The Doctor.

There was no way that Rory would ever be able to thank the Doctor for all the time and care and love he'd shown him since Amy had left. The Doctor had been the best friend he could ever hope for, but he couldn't help but think, how much longer would the Time Lord be willing to put up with him in the state he was in? He wasn't even upset over Amy anymore. He had gotten over her fairly quickly after her visit. His current pain was almost the opposite. The Doctor had done so much for him, how could he have not started to fall for the man? But he wasn't sure if his love towards the man was because of how helpful the Doctor had been to him, or whether it was something else entirely. He groaned and leant forward, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, meanwhile, had made it back to the TARDIS, and had the scanner down in front of him, as he twisted various knobs, and typed away on the typewriter attachment of the console. He punched the enter key, and on the scanner, a map of Earth appeared, which was slowly zoomed in on as it tracked down large amounts of background radiation in central London.<p>

"Find him." The Doctor whispered, stroking the smooth glass panel on the section of console in front of him. "Please." It took a moment, but it soon found a large amount of radiation on one person. The Doctor tapped into the CCTV in the area, and once the screen was clear, he began to scan up and down the screen, looking for the human. The Doctor inspected every inch of the screen, and eventually, in a blue body warmer on a park bench, he saw Rory. He let out a sigh of relief, quickly plotted a map from the TARDIS to the park, and hoped to hell he wouldn't forget it before he'd found him.

The Doctor tore through the streets, taking an alleyway shortcut that he'd noted on the map. There was a four way intersection down the alley, and the Doctor needed to turn right to keep heading for the park. 50 yards ahead of him, at the intersection, a man in a red suit ran across from the right to the left. The Doctor noticed that the man had the head of a blowfish, but he had to deal with Rory. Aliens could wait. The Doctor turned right at the cross, and crashed hard into someone, both parties falling onto the floor. The Doctor quickly sat up, and noticed he'd crashed into a dark skinned woman, who was carrying a distinctly alien weapon. She pushed herself off the floor, and looked down at the Doctor.

"Sorry, mister, can't stay and chat, aliens to catch and everything." she said before cocking the gun and running off after the blowfish. The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, Martha Jones..." he said quietly to himself, before standing up and running towards the park.

* * *

><p>Rory stared down between his knees at the concrete below, wondering how the hell he would be able to get back to the Doctor after running off like an idiot. He was broken from his thoughts as a voice spoke.<p>

"Am I alright to sit here?" the voice asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Rory mumbled in response, soon feeling someone sit in space next to him.

"Do you have any idea how worried about you I was?" the voice asked, sounding slightly hurt. Rory was puzzled down, and turned his head to see who had sat next to him, meeting the eyes of the one person who he'd been thinking about. Rory was certainly happy to see him, but the Doctor's hurt tone soon allowed guilt to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly, not being able to bring himself to look at the man who he'd upset. "I just... I needed to be alone." he lied. In truth, he'd had to run away from the Doctor because he needed somewhere to think about his feelings where the object of his affection wasn't around.

"It's perfectly okay, Rory, I was just a little concerned. If you wanted to be alone, you should have just said." The Doctor explained, placing a comforting hand on the human's shoulder. "Besides, being alone is overrated. Believe me." he said with a wink. Rory was able to muster a small smile. "I like it when you smile," the Doctor commented. "Through all the pain, it's nice to let the world know you're okay every once in a while."

A long moment of silence passed between the two men, where the Doctor's hand lay protectively over Rory's in the middle of the park bench.

A soft sigh escaped the Doctor's lips before he stood up, stretching his arms towards the sky. "C'mon then, Williams." he said, offering his hand to the younger man. "It's time we got back to the TARDIS. And this time, it's your choice. The universe is your oyster."

Rory's lips twitched into another smile, as he took the Doctor's hand, and pulled himself up, both men starting to walk hand-in-hand back towards the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"I bumped into an old friend, today." The Doctor said after a couple minutes of near-silent walking. Rory was fairly surprised at this news, as the Doctor had never before talked of travelling with other people. "She didn't recognise me, though. Well, they never do. When you're a man who can change his face, you can't expect everyone to keep up." He said with a grin, thinking back on a familiar incident where he'd bumped into another old friend at Deffry Vale School.<p>

"Did you two chat?" Rory asked, curious about this old friend.

"Nah, she was a bit preoccupied." the Doctor said, grinning to himself.

Eventually, they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"Doctor." Rory said, just as the man had taken a step inside the door.

"Yes, Ror-" The Doctor started, being cut off as Rory's lips silenced his own, tenderly moving against them. Rory had hold of the lapels of his jacket, but the Doctor certainly wasn't going to walk away from this, his hands unconsciously reaching out and settling on the human's hips. A moment later, Rory prised his lips from the Doctor's, and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." He said softly. "For everything you've done." He leant forward, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's body in a soft embrace, his face in the crook of the Doctor's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor." he said ever-so-quietly against the Doctor's skin. The Doctor gave a surprised smile, and let his arms reach around Rory, holding the human to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rory."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Love it, hate it, want to hunt me down and lock me in a room until I write the next chapter? Well, you may not have all that long to wait, depends when I have time to write it.<p>

Also, what did you think of my little mention of Martha? I've no idea where it came from, it just happened.

Currently, I have two ideas for future chapters.

**1.** I'm planning a cross-over with another popular BBC show, which I hope you'll enjoy. Bonus points if you can correctly guess the show. :)

**2.** I want to pay my respects to the late and great Elisabeth Sladen, so I will probably do a chapter with the Sarah Jane Adventures gang.

Until next time, guys.

~ RyRy

**P.S.** Check out the poll I have on my profile page, please, I want to know who the favourite characters of my readers are.

**08.05.12 - **I will be closing the poll after my next three ideas have been seen through to the end. That could be three chapters, that could be three months. Who knows how long I can draw out this cross-over for, eh?

Yes, you're right, I did say a third idea, but I'm keeping that one to myself for now. ;)

Also, Chapter 9 is finito, aside from reviewer replies, which I do just before I upload it. I am setting myself a date here, so you can expect Chapter 9 to arrive this Saturday! I don't know what time, but definitely Saturday, I promise you. At the rate I've been writing recently, I might be able to get ahead here and have a few chapters stocked up for a while.

I'm a little surprised about some of the guesses of the cross-over. I'm not saying they're right or wrong, but surprising, yes.

See you Saturday! :D

~ RyRy


	9. Chapter 9

**11.05.12: **Happy Saturday, guttersluts and bubblebutts! :D

I told you it'd be here on Saturday, and it's technically Saturday, so here it is. It's the first part of my cross-over, and it could be a continuing story for a while, so expect more.

Anyway, as usual, here are **Reviewer Replies**! *mutter*All four of them.*mutter*

**TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose:** Sherlock? Nope, sorry.

**SeverusHermioneForever:** Sherlock, again? See above.

**noche-estrellada:** Well, the next chapter is here, and Chapter 10 is on its way too, so don't worry. Rory will be getting lots of love and affection in the future, don't worry.

**Noerue:** I'm glad you're liking the story. :) Torchwood? Sorry, no, but seeing as that's in the Who-niverse, a possible future cross-over. ;) ... Did the drunken-almost-sex not give away that it was 11xRory? xD

Here it is, people, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The TARDIS groaned to a halt as the old girl landed. The Doctor patted her casing affectionately, congratulating her on another trip well done. He peered around the control room and noticed that Rory was nowhere to be seen. He rolled his eyes, flicked a couple switches and an old, silver microphone dropped down from the ceiling on a thick dark cable. He took it in hand and tapped it, testing to see if it was working, smiling as he heard thuds echoing around the room.

"We have landed at your destination, and we thank you for travelling Air TARDIS. Please return your seats to the upright positions, and prepare to leave the craft." he said in his best air-hostess voice. He grinned to himself before practically yelling "C'mon, Rory! You chose this place, let's get out and smell the roses! And remember what I told you to wear!" He jabbed a button, and the microphone rose back up into the ceiling. Five minutes later, Rory walked into the control room, decked out in his Roman outfit.

"I don't see why I need this costume for here, Doctor." he said, having doubts about taking the Doctor's advice as he'd almost tripped on his cape as he walked up the stairs.

"You want to look the part, don't you? They'll think you look smashing, I know I do," he said with a smile, causing a red tinge to cross Rory's face, which the Doctor either didn't notice, or ignored. "Now c'mon, or we won't have time to look around." he added, before starting to walk towards the doors.

"But, Doctor," Rory started. "Aren't you going to change, too?" he asked, puzzled as to why he'd been made to change while the Doctor was still her usual tweedy self. The Doctor looked almost offended at the thought that people wouldn't like what he was wearing.

"What are you trying to say, Rory?" he asked, turning on the spot to look at Rory. "Bow ties are not only cool, they are classic. At least, they might be by the time we leave. It wouldn't be the first time I've been the one to start new things. You've had a banana daiquiri before, right?" he asked with a sly grin, remembering the time he'd spent in 17th century France with Reinette.

"Yeah, but what does that ha-"

"It doesn't." The Doctor said quickly, cutting Rory off mid-sentence. "Let's just get out there." Rory sighed quietly and nodded, walking past the Doctor and out the door, his sword clattering noisily behind him. The Doctor smiled, but it was replaced with a look of confusion when he heard Rory's voice again.

"Did you mean to land us in a stable?" The Roman's voice called into the TARDIS. The Doctor turned and walked outside, and upon a quick survey of their environment, taking note of the shabby brick work, the ridiculous amount of hay, and the fact that there was a horse asleep in the corner, he came to the conclusion that this was definitely a stable. He took a breath, his nose wrinkling horribly, as he looked down and saw he'd stepped in a lump of foul, brown mess.

"This smells nothing like roses."

* * *

><p>"Camelot, Rory!" The Doctor proclaimed exuberantly as - in a new pair of shoes - he led Rory down a busy street. People walked donkeys that were carrying carts of hay, and various other wares down the street. There were other people at stalls, buying food, or selling objects that they promised would ward away evil spirits. Rory was in awe. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been in the past and allowed to actually delve into the culture and explore. The only other time was when he was actually a Roman soldier in 105AD, but that wasn't technically him anyway, and any other trips to the past had been interrupted by something; Venice - fishy vampires; Stonehenge - made of plastic; 1969 - the Silence; Captain Avery's pirate ship - he drowned; and in 1940's Berlin, he locked Hitler in a cupboard and had to try and stop his newly regenerated daughter from killing the Doctor.<p>

Rory smiled a mile wide and threw his arms around the Doctor in a tight hug, burying his face against the Doctor's neck. The Doctor was surprised by Rory's embrace, but quickly had his arms around the Roman's waist, returning the affection. "Doctor do good?" he asked, grinning as he let go of Rory.

"Doctor did amazing!" Rory replied, beaming happily. "Thank you, so, so much!" he said, attacking the Doctor with another hug. The Doctor laughed, patting Rory's back. He took Rory by the shoulders and prised him off.

"C'mon, let's go engage with history." he said with a grin before walking down the street. Rory took a moment to just stand in the bliss of days gone by before running to catch up with the Doctor.

* * *

><p>As the two walked under an archway, they entered a massive courtyard, with a set of large stone steps leading up to an enormous castle. Rory gasped audibly and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at his reaction.<p>

Someone was walking down the stone staircase, carrying a precariously balanced pile of armour that was stacked so high, the poor person carrying it couldn't see past it, using their judgement to guide them safely down the stairs. Unfortunately, their judgement failed them and they missed a step, causing the person and the armour to fall to the bottom of the steps with a loud crash.

At the sound, Rory's nursing instinct's kicked in, and he quickly dashed over to attend to the person. Now that he wasn't covered by armour, Rory saw that it was a young man, who was probably in his early twenties, but looked to be nothing more than a teenager. He was only starting to peel himself off the stone floor as Rory knelt by him.

"Are you alright?" he asked him, receiving a pained moan in response as the boy sat up and rubbed at his back. "I guess not." he said flatly before moving behind the boy. "Let me take a look? " he offered, the boy giving him a questioning look over his shoulder.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked, unsure as to why a man who looked to be dressed as a knight was acting as if he knew about healing.

"Well, I am a nurse." he said with a small smile, hoping to convince the boy.

"A what?"

"He means he's a physician." came the Doctor's voice. Rory looked up to see that the Time Lord had joined them, and was standing over the pair.

"Yeah, that's right." Rory confirmed, before lifting up the back of the boy's tunic and examining him.

"Well, you're dressed strangely for a physician." the boy said, smiling despite the pain. After a moment of "hmm"s, "ah"s and the occasional prod, Rory let the tunic fall back down.

"Well, aside from a nasty bruise, you should be fine." Rory said as he got to his feet. He offered a hand to the boy, who took it, pulling himself up.

"Thank you." he said with an appreciative smile.

"It's no problem. What were you doing carrying that much armour, anyway?" Rory asked

"Just following orders." the boy explained as he stretched out his back slightly to get rid of the last of the pain.

"Orders? From who?" But before the boy could answer Rory's question, a shout echoed across the courtyard.

"MERLIN?"

* * *

><p><strong>11.05.12:<strong> Yeah, I know, it was kind of short, but it's just the opener for my cross-over. If this were an episode, this could be where the Opening Credits play, so just imagine hearing the Doctor Who theme until the next chapter, 'kay?

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Also, just a note, Merlin-wise, this is set **BEFORE **Uther dies, so Uther will be in this story.

AND, The Doctor and Rory shall be with Merlin for the next two, if not three, chapters, so hopefully, I can do both series the credit they deserve in this. :)

I'll try my best not to keep you waiting too long for the second installment, so just wait and it'll be here before you know it. :)

Until next time. :)

~ RyRy


	10. Chapter 10

**25.06.12** Well, look who's back with a brand-new chapter! Hey there, guttersluts and bubblebutts. :)

I hope you've all been well. Once again, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I'm sure the content will more than make up for it. I'll probably have to up the story rating, too. You'll see, don't worry. ;)

So, little update, I have been working on this chapter since early May, adding bits as and when, and I've finally gotten it all typed up and uploaded today during college (I've had no work to do, so it's all good). I thought my boyfriend breaking up with me would de-motivate me even more to write, but apparently the reverse happened, and you got this ending.

I hope you're happy. :)

So yeah, time for my usual **Reviewer Replies**! Let's do this thang! (... never saying that again.)

**Noerue:** This whole cross-over with Merlin is about the Doctor doing something for Rory that he's really going to appreciate. But if an alien or a monster comes along, well, that's all part of the fun, isn't it? ;)

**SeverusHermioneForever:** I'm glad you like it. I hope this part also pleases you. :)

**kitkathope:** I'm glad you're liking the story. It makes me all fuzzy inside to know that my literature (and I use the term loosely) is making people happy.

**Jp:** Of course there will be more, what do you take me for, someone who would just leave you on a cliff-hanger? I'm not Moffat. xD

**Chuckfan101:** Hopefully, series 7 will have more of Amy actually appreciating all the things Rory has done and would do for her (as much as I want him to ditch her, and run off with the Doc). You knew? We're clearly on the same wavelength. On the question of do I ship Merlin and Arthur, you'll just have to keep reading to see. ;)

**RulersAreRoyal:** You should throw Doctor Who DVDs at her. Just as a hint, or something. And you should definitely check Merlin out, it's a brilliant series.

**beatlesaddict:** Feel free to fangirl as much as you like, I certainly won't stop you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"MERLIN?" The voice sounded angry, and the black-haired boy let out a soft groan. Rory and the Doctor exchanged a look of surprise at hearing the name called out, while the boy turned around to see a muscular blonde man in a red tunic descending towards them.

"Yes, sire?" he answered as the blonde man reached the bottom of the stairs and gave Merlin a sharp poke in the chest.

"What do you think you are doing, standing around while my armour gets dirty after you've thrown it on the floor?" the blonde asked accusingly. Before Merlin had a chance to reply, Rory stepped in to attempt to save the boy.

"He fell down the stairs carrying all your precious armour, so it's your fault." Rory retorted, defending Merlin while causing a look of shock to cross the blonde's face.

"My fault? The prat should watch where he's going," he said, looking down on Merlin as if he'd just trodden in something particularly nasty, before looking at Rory with amusement. "and who do you think you are to not address me correctly? I am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and you would do well to remember it." He declared, giving Rory's breastplate a jab with his finger.

"I think I can answer that one." The Doctor said, chiming in at just the right time. He stepped forward, presenting the psychic paper to Arthur. "I am Sir Doctor of TARDIS," he said as Arthur examined the paper carefully, "and this is Sir Roranicus, the strongest and bravest knight at my disposal." He gestured to Rory, grinning cheekily at the man, who looked more than a little surprised to be called the "strongest and bravest" of anything. The Doctor was glad that for once, he wasn't really lying about who he was. Not a great deal, at least – while Rory may not have really been a Sir, the Doctor had been knighted by Queen Victoria in 1879 after he'd saved her from a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform. She'd banished him straight after the knighthood, but that was beside the point. Arthur stared at the paper for a moment, glancing up at the Doctor and Rory before passing the paper back to the Doctor.

"My apologies, Sir Doctor, and to you, Sir Roranicus, I didn't realise." He said, earning an amused look from Merlin, which went unnoticed only by Arthur. "You must be here to see my father?"

"Your father?" Rory questioned, the Doctor coming forward to explain once again.

"Yes, Rory, his father, the King of Camelot, why _wouldn't_ we want to see him?" he asked rhetorically, clapping his hands together excitedly at the thought of sitting down to dinner with a king.

"I'll get it arranged right away." Merlin said with a smile before turning on his heels to head back up to the castle.

"After," Arthur started, causing Merlin to groan silently. "you've polished my armour. Again." Merlin turned back around and began to pick up the pieces of armour. "Good boy." Arthur said with a smirk before folding his arms and walking off towards the training field in the grounds.

Rory stood, looking down at Merlin as he picked up the armour, and felt sorry for the boy, quickly getting down on his knees to help retrieve the armour.

"He can't expect you to carry all this on your own." He said as he picked up a breastplate to use as something to put more armour on top of.

"You don't have to do that, Sir, I can manage." Merlin said quickly, seeming flustered by Rory's act of kindness, as no-one but Guinevere or Morgana had offered to help him with such a menial task before.

"No, really, it's fine." Rory said, attempting to reassure him. He offered a hand out to Merlin. "And it's Rory, not Sir." he grinned. A smile crept across Merlin's lips as he took Rory's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Same here," the Doctor said as he stood smiling, hands in his pockets and watching the two. "Not Sir, just Doctor."

"It's nice to meet you both. It's not often that I get to hear Arthur apologise, so thanks for that." Merlin said with a grin.

Once all the armour had been gathered up, Merlin led the way towards the training field, the Doctor and Rory following a bit behind.

"I thought the legend of King Arthur was just that – a legend." Rory said in hushed tones, leaning slightly towards the Doctor to ensure that Merlin would not hear their topic of conversation.

"Well, in every legend, there's always a sprinkling of truth, to give the legend the start it needs." The Doctor began to explain. "I mean, look at the Loch Ness Monster." he said as an off-the-cuff remark. Rory remained unfazed for a moment before looking at the Doctor with shock.

"The Loch Ness Monster is real?" he asked, mouth slightly agape with surprise.

"Real in the respect that it was really an alien creature called a Skarasen brought to Earth from the planet Zygor in the 12th century by the Zygons." The Doctor said, giving Rory a look as if he should have already known. With over 1100 years of travelling through time, he could forget that imparting knowledge like that could sometimes shock a person.

"Wow…" Rory sighed, somewhat stunned by the revelation. He thought that by now, with all the time that he'd spent with the Doctor, there wouldn't be anything left to faze him, but on the other hand, he also knew the Doctor always had a surprise or two hidden away somewhere.

"So, where are you two from?" Merlin asked as he glanced back over his shoulder at the two men.

"We're from the land of…"

"Tardis." The Doctor said, finishing Rory's sentence for him.

"Tardis?" Merlin repeated, sounding confused. "Where's that?"

"Oh, it's all over the place, really." The Doctor replied with a sly grin to Rory, earning himself a chuckle in return.

"Ah." Merlin said, as if he knew what the two meant. "It's one of _those_ kingdoms."

Rory gave the Doctor a puzzled look.

"Some kingdoms kept all their eggs in one basket, while others decided to have their territories more spread out. It allowed them to cover wider areas, even if it did leave them more prone to invasion." The Doctor explained quietly. "But after a mass invasion of one such kingdom, the trend kind of died out."

Merlin led the pair under a great archway that opened up into a small, grassy area. At the back of the field, there were large bales of hay, which had pieces of cloth with targets painted on attached to them; at the side were numerous sandbags strapped to wooden frames to look like people, and next to that was a rack that looked like it should have held snooker cues, but instead held swords, maces, and various other sharp weaponry; and on the opposite side stood a hut, covered in red and yellow drapes, with a yellow embroidered dragon on the curtain that led inside.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Rory called over to Merlin, referring to the armour, but for some reason, Merlin blushed profusely and began laughing to himself.

"In here'll do." He replied through his laughter, as he walked towards the entrance of the hut. Rory began to follow, and was about to ask Merlin why he'd blushed, but the voice of the Prince rang across the field once more.

"There you are!" Arthur called as he appeared from behind the curtain. "About time, too." He looked straight at Merlin, noticing he was carrying significantly less armour than before. "Where's the rest of it?" he demanded as he stalked towards Merlin, eyes staring daggers at the boy.

"I've got it." Rory said, coming to Merlin's aid yet again. Arthur halted, eyeing up the load of armour that Rory was carrying, and huffed in annoyed, seeming disappointed to have lost an opportunity to berate Merlin.

"C'mon Merlin, I need to train." Arthur spat, as he stormed back inside the hut. Merlin rolled his eyes, and followed him, Rory trailing along behind so he could leave the rest of the armour with them.

Inside the hut, there were wooden frames shaped like a basic skeleton, plated in various parts of armour, large cabinets spaced apart along one side, while benches with weaponry laid out on them went around the other two sides, the side with the entrance remaining clear. Merlin and Rory set the armour down on a bench, and Rory began to head for the curtain.

"Thank you." Merlin called to Rory, causing him to stop and turn around. Merlin smiled happily, and Rory couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

"Any time." Rory replied, smiling happily.

"You and the Doctor should head up to the castle, take a look around, get to know the place." Merlin suggested. "Once I'm done here, I'll inform the King of your arrival, and have you invited to tonight's meal." Rory nodded before lifting the curtain and leaving to rejoin the Doctor.

"Look at you, making new friends!" The Doctor cheered enthusiastically, giving Rory a playful nudge in the shoulder. Rory smiled, genuinely having a good time, the first in a long while. "I'm really proud of you, Rory. You've come a long way since… you know." The Doctor fell silent, wishing he'd not brought up that topic, but Rory still smiled.

"I know. I'm really enjoying myself." Rory said before placing his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, hugging him. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I love it." The Doctor smiled, and lifted his arms to drape around Rory's waist.

"The pleasure is all mine." He spoke softly into Rory's ear. They stood like that for a moment, probably longer than they should have, but what the hell, they were enjoying it, and that was what mattered. The Doctor finally let his arms fall from around Rory, and turned to head back to the castle. "C'mon, Sir Williams, let's go have a wander. Might meet some more interesting folk. I bet this castle's doctor doesn't have anything on me." He said with a wink, before moving for the archway.

Rory was about to follow, when he thought about doing something.

"Wait here a moment, I just wanna tell Merlin he should stop letting Arthur push him around so much." Rory quickly explained before walking back to the hut.

As he got closer, he heard noises coming from inside. They almost sounded like a child whimpering. Was Arthur hurting Merlin? Rory silently moved past the outer curtain, the sounds getting louder as he got closer.

Instead of barging in, Rory took the subtle approach, moving the curtain to the side just enough so that he could peek through and see what was happening inside.

And it was certainly a shock.

Merlin was forced back up against the side of one of the wooden cabinets, head tilted back, face contorted in pleasure as Arthur's mouth worked up and down the boy's neck. Arthur's hands held Merlin against the cabinet, while Merlin's were grabbing at Arthur's hips, holding the prince close.

"Please…" Merlin whimpered. "Stop toying with me…"

Arthur released the boy's neck from his teeth, and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Okay." The Prince said before mashing his lips against Merlin's as he ground his crotch against the boy's. One of Arthur's hands snaked up Merlin's side, and into the soft, black locks, gripping them tightly and pulling Merlin's head back, causing him to moan. Arthur looked up at him darkly, his hot breath on Merlin's neck. "Now, now, Merlin, be quiet, or people will hear you."

"Just hurry up…" Merlin pleaded, his hands leaving his hips and travelling to the front of his trousers.

"Fine." Arthur conceded, before nipping sharply at Merlin's earlobe. "Where do you want me to put it?" Arthur uttered into Merlin's ear. At least Rory knew now why Merlin had blushed when he asked it.

"Inside… Put it inside me…" Merlin begged.

Arthur grinned devilishly before forcibly turning Merlin around, so the boy was now facing the cabinet. He forced his crotch against Merlin's backside for a moment, before gripping his trousers at both sides, and wrenching them down to his knees, Merlin's bare behind now on display for the world to see.

Rory knew he should've stopped watching the second he looked in, but he just couldn't stop. He could feel his own nether-regions stirring as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

Arthur's hands roamed over Merlin's bum for a moment, before he moved one to unfasten his own trousers, freeing what they held inside.

"Here I come, Merlin." Arthur groaned into Merlin's ear. As Merlin began to cry out, Rory knew he had to leave, and quickly turned, hurrying from the tent.

The Doctor smiled as he saw Rory coming back, but was very puzzled as to why the human was so red in the face.

"Did everything go okay?" he asked, Rory walking straight past him to the archway.

"They were a little… 'busy'. I'll explain later." Rory replied. The Doctor rolled his eyes and followed Rory under the archway and into the streets of Camelot.

* * *

><p>So, thoughts? Good, bad, very bad, as always, your comments are appreciated very much by me.<p>

I promise, I'll try not to leave it so long until the next chapter. I don't mean to forget, it just happens. But summer is coming once again, and this time, I might get some actual story writing done. Who knows?

Anyway, until next time. :)

~RyRy


	11. Chapter 11

**06.04.13 -** Well... I finally did this. I'm sorry I took so long, really.

I just can't really write unless I'm inspired, and tonight I've had a real urge to write. But honestly, I don't feel like this chapter adds much story-wise, it's more of a filler to me.

But still, I hope you don't hate it.

And now for the long and arduous task of doing my **Reviewer** **Replies! **Of which there are about 30-odd.. (You can skip all these if you want.)

**TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose****:** Glad it gave you a chuckle.

**BakerTennant'sTardis:** Fantastic? Really? Thank you. :) I ship all the ships! Especially if they're gay!

**asheswafd:** Sorry it took me so long to get it out. :/

**honeyyoushouldseemeinabowtie:** I've converted you? I feel like a cult leader. ._.

**Cjabbott98:** It makes me happy to know my writings cause feelings. :3 Unfortunately, the Merlin series is nothing like I've written, if it was, it'd have to be shown after 9pm. xD

**thebritishgirlchild:** That joke was lovely. Here's a continuation, but as I mentioned earlier, I feel like it's only filler. But hey, you decide.

**Zassharrah:** I'm glad you're liking the story, and the crossover too. There's a possibility of meeting Gaius in future chapters, yes.

**Meegan:** I'm happy you're liking the story. You're right, Rory is ballsy, but so far I've not felt like there's any situation where those balls would be displayed.

**Puppymug:** It wasn't when you asked, but the update is here. ... you're not dead, are you? ._.

**Shadow Kross:** I've got no plans to include 10 yet, other than maybe a fleeting moment somewhere down the line.

**erica:** I do know who Shanaynay is. She makes me laugh.

**magical Raven:** I'm getting the feeling that you love me? xD I'm glad you liked my little nod to Miss Martha, I pulled it out of nowhere.

**CrystalLuna13:** Thanks, and here's the update. :)

**BOOMSTICKZ:** I'm glad you think so. :D

**helenofargos:** I'll try hard not to drag it on too long, but at the same time, I don't want the chapters to be too long as well. Anyway, I'll do my best.

**FreFre:** Hurray for Merthur.

**MugsyWugsy101:** There are meetings for that sort of thing.

**Theresalynnee:** It helps me to hear that I'm portraying the relationship well, as I'd hate it if it seemed out of character.

**Dplover13:** Glad you're liking it. :)

**Rory11 FTW:** I'm going to damn well try.

**Hufflepuff's Bitch:** Oh, please don't cry, I'll feel bad. :/

**TaDOS1905:** Yes... that Merlin. xD I know it wasn't soon, but here it is.

**RandomDraggon:** You do. Go watch Merlin now. Go on. Off you go.

**paola:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Way Worse Than Scottish:** You recommended it? Thank you. ^_^ And no-one expected it. At least, I hope no one did.

**Ooonicorn:** Here is more. :3

**PhoenixLord05:** I'm glad you like it. :) Yoshi? What? What's a little green dinosaur got to do with it? xD And what's wrong with a crossover? I hope your own story goes well. :)

**Dissapointed:** I imagined Merlin would like Arthur being controlling, and what kind of lover would he be to deny Merlin his desire?

**savannahamminga:** I'm glad you're liking the story. And I believe its a reference to the LOVELESS manga, no?

**ROKdaHouse****: **Well, here it is. :3

**Joemon8:** Amazing? Oh, stop it, you're making me blush. :3

**Jende:** I'm going to get around to changing that French sentence sooner or later. ._.

RIGHT, GLAD THAT'S OVER.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Rory stood alone in one of the castle's many bedrooms. His eyes took a moment, flitting around the room and taking in all of the medieval details – the brickwork, the silk hangings around the bed… the chamberpot. He shuddered at the thought of having to use it in place of a toilet, and wondered if he could sleep in the TARDIS to use its toilet, but the Doctor had said they couldn't refuse the offered bedroom.

Even if there was only one bed.

Not that Rory had any problems with sharing a bed with the Doctor. He was looking forward to it, but all the same, he was nervous. At least tonight, he'd be able to remember sleeping with him – without the help of an alien pill.

He stepped towards the window and pushed it open, looking out over the castle's courtyard, breathing in the air of days gone by. Air which smelled, quite honestly foul, but that was to be expected for an era that didn't have plumbing. But to Rory, the smell of a new place, a new time, was something to be cherished, as were the sights, the conversations. Everything was new to him, and ready to be experienced.

Hearing a knock on the door Rory turned, unsure whether to go answer or not. He settled for calling "Hello?" and felt silly as soon as the word had left his lips. The door opened and a slightly small, dark-skinned woman entered, wearing a light-red tunic and long green skirt. She smiled, her dark curly hair falling just past her shoulders.

"Good afternoon." She said, giving a small curtsey. "I'm Guinevere, servant to the King's ward. He sent me to make sure you were happy with the room." She stopped, looking around the room before back to Rory. "Weren't you with somebody?" she asked politely.

"The Doctor went for a wander about. Told me to stay here and not to get in trouble." He replied, laughing lightly. Guinevere laughed with him. "I'm Rory, by the way." He added.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she questioned. Almost as if on cue, Rory's stomach gave a soft growl. She laughed again. "It's not long until dinner, but I could get you an apple for now?" Rory smiled appreciatively at the suggestion.

"That would be great, thank you Guinevere." She smiled, giving another curtsey before heading for the door. As she opened it, she turned to look back at Rory.

"Call me Gwen." She smiled softly before leaving. Rory pulled the window to, and moved to the bed, unclipping his breast plate and setting it down on the bed sheets.

"Gwen?" a voice called into the room. The door swung open to reveal a tall, dark-haired lady in a deep green gown. She looked surprised at seeing Rory there, but quickly smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, stepping forward. "I was told Gwen was in here. I'm Lady Morgana, the King's ward." Rory gave her a polite bow, looking up at her.

"I'm Rory," he started. "And Gwen was just here. She kindly offered to find me an apple."

"Oh, she won't be long then. Arthur's room always has plenty of apples, and he's only down the hall. I take it you are a knight, bold sir?" she wondered aloud, having taken note of the armour Rory was dressed in.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor's best knight." Rory agreed, knowing he was the best only by default, seeing as he was the only. Morgana seemed to take a shine to that as she smiled.

"Well, if you're the best, its likely Uther will hold a tournament in the coming days." She smiled, relishing the thought of getting to watch Arthur and the other knights in battle. Rory's face changed to one of fear. The only fighting he'd done was for the Roman Army when he was made of plastic, and he didn't fancy thinking back to after he was erased from time. There was also the time he punched Hitler, but that could hardly be called fighting. "I'm sure you're more than up to the challenge." Morgana commented, noticing the change on Rory's face.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it." He said, his nervous voice betraying him. "I'm Mr. Cool." He swung his arm up to lean on one of the bed posts, but missed hilariously as he fell onto the bed, causing Morgana to giggle.

"Perhaps you can make the other knights laugh themselves into submission." She said jokingly.

"Yeah…" Rory replied, feeling somewhat hurt by the comment, but Morgana didn't notice as Gwen had returned with an apple for Rory.

"Gwen!" Morgana chirped, hugging the girl. "I need your help in choosing a dress for me to wear tonight to dinner."

"Of course, milady, I'll be with you in a minute." Gwen answered, before lightly throwing the apply to Rory, who caught it before it could bruise his chest. "Courtesy of the Prince." She smiled. She turned to Morgana, who linked arms with her before they left. As he watched them leave, Rory wondered if they were as close as he'd seen Arthur and Merlin being. He shook the thoughts away just as the Doctor walked in, beaming away happily.

"You will never guess who I have been talking to!" He grinned, striding over to Rory and taking the apple from him, tossing it between his hands. The human's stomach gave an almost sad grumble as it's snack was taken away and toyed with.

"The Lady Morgana?" he suggested, not expecting it to be right.

"No, but I did just pass her, seems like a lovely girl. Shame about later on." He commented sadly, not giving Rory a chance to question him before he was off again. "I've been down talking to the court physician, and some of the things he's got bottled away are astounding. I'd love to have a read through those books, too. He looks a bit like a chap I met during the Blitz, but it wouldn't be the first time I've met similar looking people in different time zones." He explained, thinking back to Gwyneth and Gwen Cooper, and he was also certain there was someone Merlin reminded him of too. "He was a doctor then too. Some things never change. But anyway, it's great down there, you ha-" He was forced into silence as Rory's lips met his in a gentle kiss, and his eyes closed as he relaxed against Rory. His hands rose to hold Rory's sides, and he could feel the human's hands resting on his shoulders. After a moment that felt too short for either of them, Rory pulled away, smiling at the Doctor.

"I had to get you to stop talking somehow." His smile turned into a smirk, and the Doctor couldn't stop a grin from forming.

"Sorry." He said, planting a soft kiss on Rory's forehead. The human smiled, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He started, thinking back to when Arthur had shouted Merlin's name after he'd fallen. "You said that there was truth in every legend. So what do you think about the part of Merlin being a sorcerer. Truth or legend?" The Doctor looked puzzled, and tapped his chin as he thought.

"Well, if he does have 'magic' and he's used it, he's been very secretive about it. Before we landed, I did a scan for anything alien that could be around, and it came up clean, so if there really is magic, it's nothing I've come across before."

"In other words, you don't know."

"Pretty much, yeah." He smiled again. "I love not knowing. It means something new." He set the apple down on a nearby table and took a seat next to Rory on the bed, placing his hand over Rory's.

"Morgana mentioned something about a tournament." Rory started, looking down at his lap. He turned his hand over, letting the Doctor's fingers slot between his own. "I don't know the first thing about fighting. I won't last a minute against any of the knights I'd be up against." He frowned, knowing he was right. The Doctor gave the human's hand a squeeze.

"You don't have the fight if you don't want to. We can have left before this tournament can even be arranged." The Doctor mused, hoping to get a smile out of Rory. Which he did, the man comforted by the Doctor's words.

"Thanks, Doctor." Rory said quietly, leaning lightly against the Doctor's side and resting his head on his shoulder. He let out a small yawn as the Doctor's arm moved around his back to rub his side.

"How about a pre-dinner nap?" The Doctor suggested, earning an appreciative look from Rory.

"That'd be nice." He smiled, to which the Doctor responded by moving the breast plate off of the bed and crawling towards the pillows and lying down, patting the space next to him. Rory followed and lay on his side, close to the Doctor so he could put his head on the alien's shoulder, and arm across his chest. They lay still together for a moment, before Rory kissed the Doctor's cheek, then lay back down. The Doctor blushed and smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep not long after Rory.

* * *

><p><strong>06.04.13 <strong>- Okay people, let me know your thoughts. Like, hate, whatever?

Again, I saw this as just filler, hopefully some more plot-centric stuff next chapter so long as I can think it up.

I've had urges to continue with _And So It Begins_ so that might get it's second chapter before long. I'll probably end up trying to write both stories and have twice the sporadic updates. xD

Anyway, until next time.

~ RyRy


	12. Chapter 12

**04.03.14 ~ **Good God, it's about time I got around to finishing this. I can't remember when I started this chapter, but I finally got it done today.

I'll say it now, if you've been waiting for this, I'm ever so sorry you've had to wait so long. I'd be a little pissed if I were in your shoes, so it's cool if you're pissed with me. I just hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it.

Anyway, time to get on with the lengthy process of **Reviewer Replies!**

**Dplover13: **You'll probably think it's been too long again, but I've finally done it (hope you're not too mad with me).

**silverice31: **Sometimes filler is necessary, and I think that was one of those times. Hope you like what I've got for you here.

**TrulyMetalwings: **Here is your update! (Sorry it took so long.)

**wormtail-was-a-whovian: **You knew it'd be great? I wish you'd told me what to write, because I'm not so sure. Hopefully it's somewhat decent though.

**Meegan: **Cross-overs are always fun. I'm actually planning another one for later on (whether I get far enough in writing it is a different story altogether). And yes, I am a Merthur shipper.

**Torchwood Cardiff: **I'm glad you're liking it, and hope you continue to.

**Cookie97: **I know people are dying for the frick-frack, but I didn't want this to be a story where they just boned every other chapter. I don't think their relationship would feel as nice as it does if they had jumped into bed together right away.

**Galle: **I'm glad you're liking the story, it really does mean a lot to hear that people enjoy this, and I don't think that feeling will ever go away. (I really need to get around to updating that French phrase in ch.3)

**DoctorWilliams: **Thank you, it pleases me to hear you're enjoying it. I'll try not to make you wait much longer for a bit of the dirty do (but given my updating times, that could still be a very long time).

**hpets: **Thank you for reading, hope you like this chapter!

**mimerkki: **Awesome!

**Ilys47: **Thank you for all those nice words. :) I'll try and make sexy-time happen before Chapter 20.

**Frenchie: **Glad you like it, thank you for a translation! (I'll get round to it, I swear.)

Now that's done, I present for your reading pleasure, Chapter 12.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Doctor, I think my stomach is going to explode." Rory groaned jokingly as the two left the grand hall, both having had their fill. The king was adamant that they were to eat plenty after what must've been a long ride to Camelot. "Uther seemed nice enough."

"Aside from the killing sorcerers, yeah, he's lovely. Speaking of him, looks a lot like a bloke I met in a school once. Turned out to be an alien bat, but I'm at least 78 per-cent sure Uther's human." The Doctor seemed a bit agitated after the meal, but perhaps if Uther hadn't brought up the topic of sorcery, he'd have been okay.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where you're from, Doctor, have you had a problem with witchcraft?" Uther asked, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. The Doctor had just taken a bite from a wonderfully cooked piece of pork, and shook his head. "Really? It's a common nuisance here, I'm afraid." He sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Sorcery took my wife Ygraine from me, and I have since been determined to wipe their kind out. No-one must suffer like I have." Uther gave the Doctor an icy look, that of a man who had a duty to their kingdom. Rory had seen that look on the Doctor more than once before. He looked to Merlin, who was pouring wine into Morgana's goblet, and he seemed completely unfazed by the King's words. He had probably heard them often enough before.<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor led the way back to their room, sitting on the edge of the bed, while Rory paced the room. "Doctor, I've been thinking. Considering where we are, doesn't that mean we can't really do anything major here? I mean, Arthur and Merlin, they're part of a legend. We can't interfere here, or we'll change the course of history… right?" The Doctor looked up, and gave Rory a fond smile.<p>

"I'm glad you've paid attention, Rory. Their lives, this kingdom... they're fixed points in time. What happens here will always happen, it can't ever not happen, or there will be serious consequences. They practically set up the future of the United Kingdom." The Doctor got to his feet and stepped over to the human. "But, you never know, we could end up causing a part of what lives on in the legend. Exciting thought, right? On the other hand, the risk of damage to history is too great. I know I promised to bring you here, but I'm afraid I might have to cut our trip short. We'll leave in the morning." The Doctor said reluctantly, causing Rory to give a slight frown.

"I understand." He said, moving over to the bed and lying across it. "It's just a shame we can't stay a litt-" A scream echoed in through the window, gaining the attention of the two men. The Doctor was quickly at the window, looking out into the courtyard, where a woman lay sprawled out and bleeding.

"Looks like you might get what you asked for." The Doctor commented before running for the door, Rory hot on his heels.

A small crowd had gathered around the woman now, and the Doctor had to push his way through. "Let me pass, I'm a physician." The crowd parted enough to let him through. He approached the body carefully, kneeling at the woman's side with Rory stood just behind him.

"What happened to her?" he asked, looking at the woman. There were deep, bloody cuts and gouges all over her body, and her clothes had practically been shredded.

"It looks like an animal attack, but I've no idea what could've done this." He admitted, closing the woman's lifeless eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Someone fetch Gaius, this man doesn't know what he's doing!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here, make way." A voice called back, and the crowd allowed a small, grey-haired elderly man to pass through and look at the body. "Oh, Doctor, you're here. What did you make of it?"

"Some kind of animal, but he isn't sure what." Rory answered for him, causing Gaius to notice him.

"You must be the Doctor's knight. He's told me a lot about you. I'm Gaius, the court physician. It's good to meet you, although I do wish it were under better circumstances." He looked back to the body, examining it closely. "If it was an animal, it must've had some fearsome claws on it."

The Doctor rose to his feet. "Rory and I will check with the guards at every entrance, see if they saw anything come through. Gaius, further examination of the body. Everyone else, I suggest you go to your homes - what did this may not have gone far."

The crowd began to disperse, and Gaius was able to step back from the body. "I'll check the books after, see if there's anything in there that would do something like this."

"Good man." The Doctor smiled, and nodded to Rory. The two headed for the main entrance, but stopped just short of it. "You go around the right, I'll take the left, meet you round the back." Rory nodded and turned, but the Doctor still had hold of his arm. Rory looked at the Doctor, seeing fear on his face. "Please be careful, Rory. I don't know if these old hearts can handle seeing you die again. I-" The Doctor fell quiet as Rory hugged him.

"I know." The men stood silently in their embrace, the Doctor breathing the citrusy scent of Rory's hair. Rory stepped away, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "I'll be careful." He gave the Doctor a small kiss before turning and walking along the perimeter of the town, hand poised on the hilt of his sword. The Doctor stood with a goofy smile on his face before shaking his head and moving to talk with the guards at the entrance.

* * *

><p>Gaius and Merlin were leafing through books, when the door of the study opened, the Doctor and Rory stepping inside. "None of the guards saw anything come inside." The Doctor sighed, and leant against the wall.<p>

Rory stepped across the room, standing at the table opposite Gaius. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet, and we've almost been through every book." The physician replied, not looking up from the tome he was currently looking through

Rory's brow furrowed and he leant on the table. "Are we even sure this was an animal? It could've been a person, couldn't it?"

"Would you like to explain how a person did that to her?" Gauis questioned, looking up at Rory.

"Those wounds could've come from a sword?"

"No sword I know would cause wounds like that. They were almost more like tears. She was ripped and clawed at, I'm certain." Gaius countered, causing the knight to frown.

"Gaius?" Merlin spoke up as he slowly got to his feet. "I think I've found something." The Doctor was over to him in seconds, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Nice one Merlin, what is it?" He beamed.

"Not a lot about the actual creature, more about what it can do. Victims of the creature are found with large, bloody wounds, they rarely leave what they attack alive, and limbs have sometimes found to have been torn off." Merlin read morbidly from the book, the Doctor looming over his shoulder.

"Why isn't there a picture of it, surely someone's seen it before?" The Doctor asked, looking puzzled.

"Actually, according to this, it's invisible. People have seen what it's left behind, and it's written that a couple people have seen wounds spontaneously appear on someone, a hallmark of the creature." Merlin eyes scanned further down the page, before jumping back up to a small section of text. "It says here the only way to see the creature is through a reflective surface."

With the Doctor's knowledge of the trillions of creatures that inhabited the universe, putting two and two together sometimes led him to five, but this time he was certain of what it was. "Krafayis." The Doctor said under his breath.

Merlin turned to look at the Doctor, taken aback slightly by how close he had become. "Sorry?"

"Krafayis." He repeated, much louder so that everyone in the room could hear him now. "A creature of immense savagery, usually part of a pack that moves from place to place in order to find food. Typically, the weaker ones are left to die alone while the rest of the pack moves on, but I think this one has just gotten lost." The Doctor explained, pacing across the study as he spoke. "But yes, you're right, they are invisible and the only way to see them is via their reflection." He leant forward, hands resting on Gaius' desk as he looked at the three men in front of him. "We're going to need mirrors."

* * *

><p>Less than half an hour later, Rory had gone with Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to the houses surrounding the castle, and gathered every mirror they could possibly find, while the Doctor, Arthur and Gaius kept their mirror hunt to the castle.<p>

Once every mirror had been found, they were all brought to the castle's armoury, where Uther had commanded all of the knights to go and wait for the Doctor to tell them what was happening.

One rather muscular knight picked up one of the mirrors and turned it over in his hand. "What do we need these for?" He called to the Doctor, who was testing out some strange device he had strapped to his chest, which held a mirror that he could angle over his shoulders.

"Because, Percy, the mirrors are the only way you're going to be able to see the Krafayis!" The Doctor yelled back, waiting patiently. "So you're all going to need one!" He shouted, the knights suddenly grasping what the Doctor saw as obvious, and each taking a mirror for themselves. The Doctor did some final checks on the species matcher, glad that he had decided to replace the mirror. In the back of his mind, he found it ironic that the first time he'd encountered one, he'd been travelling with just Amy, and now he was here with just Rory.

When everyone was equipped with both a mirror and a sword – the latter of which the Doctor pointed out was only to be used in self-defence – he gathered everyone around him. "Right, lads, my name is the Doctor and you're going to pay attention to every last word I say as I would hate to see anyone here end up with one less arm after tonight." The Doctor looked grimly around the room, hoping to put at least a little fear into the men around him.

"The creature we're looking for is called a Krafayis, which I understand probably means absolutely nothing to anyone here, but either way, names are good, and it has one. Back to the creature, it is invisible, and can only be seen through its reflection, which is why you all have a mirror. Luckily, it is not a silent creature, so at least we have that in our favour. I'm sure I don't have to tell you all to be careful, this thing is deadly, and won't hesitate to attack if it feels threatened. Use your weapons _only_ in self-defence. I pity the man who tries to fight it without thinking.

"If it is of any comfort to you, it may have already left the area. It knows there are a lot of people here, so that may keep it away." The Doctor explained, leaving out the part where the Krafayis might just see the many people as plenty of food. It wasn't fair to leave them hopeless after all. "You'll travel in pairs, the more eyes you've got, the better. Have each other's backs and try not to let the creature tear you to pieces. I won't bother telling you what it looks like as the chances of there being two creatures that are only visible through reflections are incredibly slim. If you see it, try to lead it towards the main gate. There, Gaius, Guinevere and I will have prepared a trap for the creature."

The Doctor fell silent, and the men rose to their feet, each quickly pairing up and heading out to start the search. In one corner of the room, Arthur pulled Merlin aside, and in another, Morgana and Gwen were fussing over each other, former telling the latter to be careful.

Rory was in talks with a knight who had offered to be his partner, but before he could respond, the Doctor had taken him by the arm and guided him away from the crowd, smiling apologetically to the knight he'd whisked him away from.

"I'm going to partner up with him, and don't worry, I-" The Doctor cut Rory off with a finger on his lips.

"No. I want you with Arthur and Merlin, you're going to be the safest with them. I don't know which expert-swordsman-slash-future-king and sorcerer I would want buddied with my boyfriend more than those two. Now go." And with that, the Doctor turned Rory on the spot and gave him a shove towards Arthur and Merlin, not giving the now very confused and blushing man a chance to question him about that particular word he used. He then turned on his heel, and started towards Morgana and Gwen, ensuring the King's ward that he would take the greatest care of her maid under pain of death.

Meanwhile, Rory tried not think about what the Doctor had called him as he walked over to where Arthur and Merlin stood talking in hushed tones. Arthur was dressed from his shoulders down in spotless armour that Merlin had no doubt spent several hours polishing. On the other hand, Merlin was dressed simply in mail and a red tunic, decorated with the Pendragon coat of arms. Two swords and a pair of mirrors rested on the stone bench nearby.

Noticing his approach, the two looked at Rory almost simultaneously, and the roman was forced to think on his feet. "The Doctor sent me to join you, he thinks I could learn a couple things from watching the great Arthur Pendragon in action." He lied as convincingly as he could, which seemed to be good enough, as a cocky smile lit up on Arthur's face.

"Well, yes, I imagine you could. If there's time after all this is done, I'll even teach you some strategic manoeuvres you can use in battle." Arthur boasted. Merlin was stood just behind him, and Rory managed to catch the sorcerer rolling his eyes, which made him grin, but Arthur just took it for eagerness to learn from the best.

A hand clapped down on Rory's shoulder, and he turned his head to find the Doctor stood behind him, the species matcher fully strapped on and functioning, giving off the odd beep and whir. "You boys know where you're going?" He asked, looking at all three in turn.

"Yeah, we'll head out now." Rory answered while Merlin and Arthur sheathed their swords and tucked the mirrors into their belts.

"Look out for each other. There's a fog starting to settle, so that could make things a bit difficult, but that doesn't change that you strike only in self-defence." The Doctor looked hard at Arthur, then Merlin, before his gaze turned to Rory. His eyes lingered there for a moment before looking down and taking a deep breath. "Be careful, boys."

"You too." Rory replied, causing the Doctor to give him a fleeting smile before he rejoined Gauis and Guinevere, and led them out of the armoury. Rory looked back to Arthur and Merlin, and swallowed thickly. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>04.03.14 ~ <strong>As always, please, _please_, let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback from you - be it good or bad - as it all helps me to become a better writer. I'm glad you've stuck with it this far, and haven't gotten sick of my shit yet, but university is a huge drain on my time, and it's hard finding times where I feel like writing, let alone have an idea of where to take something.

Just to refresh you, my current ideas are:

- Completing the Merlin crossover, hopefully done in the next two chapters, if not one.  
>- A tribute to the late, great Elisabeth Sladen where the Doctor gets to say goodbye.<br>- An idea I originally kept secret, but will now inform you of - much like in Father's Day, Rory asks the Doctor if he can go back to say a proper farewell to his mother.  
>- Two more ideas that I'm going to keep secret for now, but I will let you know that one involves another crossover, and the other ties the story into Series 7 of Doctor Who.<p>

Right, I'm going to leave it at that, and I'll apologise now if you don't here from me again for almost a year (please don't hate me).

Again, thank you so much for reading this, I can't believe how big a following this story has, it is a massive confidence booster in my writing ability.

Anyway, until next time,

~ RyRy


End file.
